The Golden King and Harry Potter
by theblacklightprojekt
Summary: After losing to Emiya Gilgamesh finds himself in the world of Harry Potter in Godric s Hollow. there he finds the Potter home and to get inside he drinks the youth potion but something goes wrong. AU Crossover with lots other stuff.
1. The King Arrives

**A/N:**

if you say in this story that Gilgamesh is to nice and OOC don´t that´s the point this story contains a nicer Gil and not such douch though he will still act like his old self around some people

**-story start-**

This is humiliating; no this is beyond, humiliation. Losing to that goddamn Faker. Shiro Emiya how could he beat him; he is Gilgamesh the King of Heroes. King of Kings and the first hero on the throne.

No right now the faker was of no concern, right now Gilgamesh´s biggest problem was finding a way to escape the place he was in right now.

His current location was inside the Holy Grail; floating around in the curses of Angra Mainyu. This was no place for The Golden King. Even after how long he´s been here, well he didn't know how long he´s been here. Time has no meaning here he could been here a week a month or years or even a few minutes.

But, the amount of time he spent in the grail, gave him time to think over things and himself. No matter how stupid it sounded.

And the conclusion he came to was. He was an ass and an arrogant bastard. It seemed without Enkidu around to restrain he was bad king and then after his death, he got even worse and went insane. So if Gilgamesh ever got a second chance he was going to use it and not be such a prick, if he could avoid it.

**A few hours later**.

Gilgamesh was becoming mad again, if he was going to spend one more minute in this place he was going to Enuma Elish this place to hell.

He blinked a few times and began grinding his hand against his face. Why didn't he just do that in the first place? Ea is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm and this place was a world in itself, so if he used that, he could escape this god-forsaken place.

A smug ass grin began forming on Gilgamesh`s face, yes now was time to go. He was sure to things was going to happen. One was he was going to reappear one the spot he was sucked in by the grail or he would arrive in a new world. He was hopping on the later would since he did not want to meet that faker again.

"Gate of Babylon." He said and a small golden ripple began forming behind him and out came a sword.

Well saying it´s a simple sword would be the understatement of the millennium. The thing don't even look like a sword, the blade was three cylinders with a golden crown on top, the guard and handle was also made out of gold. It looked more like a drill than anything else.

The Weapon was Ea: Sword of Rupture.

He lifted it over his head and red energy exploded from it, in a spiral like form "Now Awaken Ea and free me from this prison." He began, lowering it in front of him "Enuma Elish!" Gilgamesh Yelled.

Then the world shattered.

* * *

Gilgamesh felt like shit, as the common folk would say. He felt like somebody had taken his entire body apart and put back together again. He also felt like somebody was trying to put him on ice, which was understandable then he opened his eyes and saw the ground covered in snow.

He picked himself up from the ground and he immediately felt the cold air, he was not dressed for this kind of weather. He was still wearing the outfit he had, on then he was pulled into the grail. He opened the gate and pulled out a white winter jacket, and a pair of black gloves.

"Now that I´m dressed, I need to find out there I am." Gilgamesh said to himself, he also had to find a new master. For even with his high independent action skill, he still needed a master if was going use his Noble Phantasm. He closed his eyes and began to focus on his reserves to see how much prana he had left. Which to his surprise their full and over flowing with prana, he opened the gate to spend some and saw as prana he had used immediately came back.

A smile appeared on the kings lips a genuine smile, he no longer needed a master to function. He then tried going into spirit to discover he couldn't anymore. His smile now developed into a grin, he was alive, no longer was he a servant bound by a master but, actually alive and happy more so than he had been in a long time.

Now skipping over that and restraining himself, Gilgamesh still had to figure where in the world he was.

"Now going by the weather and the decorations on the houses, I can say it´s either Christmas or it´s right around the corner. And going by the design of the houses they are definitely western and old so I can make certain I`m no longer in Japan or another Asian country and they are too old to be American so they have to European. Now for the name of my location?" He began looking around to see if there was a city sign. He turned around and saw giant sign saying welcome to Godric´s Hollow.

"Well that makes it easy." He said to himself, raising an eyebrow at awful convenient sign. He was sure wasn't there before, or maybe it was his luck stat finally working for him even if he couldn't see it.

Now the king began walking through the little town to see that it contained. After 20 minutes of investigating the town, he had found a pup, a post office, a few shops, at the outskirt of the town, he had found a few more homes that are modern and cars parked in them. There was also the local church but he was a bit weary of entering it. Damn that Kotomine because of him he was never going in a holly house again at least willingly.

However, there was one thing in the entire town that had the king of kings attention, it was the house currently in front of him. To anybody else the house would look pretty, ordinary but, not to Gilgamesh he could see that covered the house. And that was many bounded fields that was meant as defense and keep mundane people out.

It seemed as Gilgamesh had come across a magus house. Therefore, it would be perfect place for him to stay at, for who could deny a child sanctuary in a cold winter night.

His plan was perfect even if a bit cruel to play to a human's pity but it was for his survival, he was hungry and tired right and that was no condition for a king.

Getting past the bounded fields was easy, since Gilgamesh could see the weak points of many of them and with his magic resistance. He could walk through some of them and they wouldn't even affect him.

The old king was standing on the porch to the front door and was currently holding the potion of youth in his hands. The potion would allow him to de-age and disguise himself as a child.

He put the potion against his lips and began drinking. He could feel himself shrinking and getting younger, there was something wrong. He had already gone past the age he wanted to be, but he was still getting younger.

His de-aging had finally stopped but now he was 1,5 year old, instead of the intended six.

_No this can´t be happening_ he thought _you would think with all that´s been fucking me over, I wouldn't think my luck was A rank._

He then tried to undo the transformation and discovered to his motherfucking luck he couldn´t. Therefore, he decided to think the situation over, also on how to use it to his advantage. In the meantime, he took out some new cloth to fit his small form.

_Yeah I could do that_ he thought. He opened the gate again and pulled out a basket he could sleep in. He had decided to play the abandoned child left on the doorstep no matter how cliché it was. He also took out pen and paper to try and write a good enough explanation as to why he was here, even if it was a lie.

It was damn hard to write like an adult, because of his small fingers. He stopped then he decided it was fine enough and convincing enough.

He jumped in the basket and pulled the blanket over, to protect himself from the cold winter night. He clutched the message in his hand and for first time in a long time, the golden king fell into blissful sleep.


	2. The King Is In The House

You can expect many things, when you walk out through the door in the morning. Like milk, mail, packages and the newspaper.

However, finding a basket with a baby in it outside your front door. Was not something Lily Potter Nee Evans expected then she woke up that morning.

Lily blinked a few times as she inspected the baby that was laying at her feet. The hair was golden or dirty blond, she wasn't quite sure. She was also pretty damn sure it was male, she didn´t know why, she just knew.

The baby boy let out a small yawn, he briefly opened his eyes, and closed them immediately after, and continued to sleep blissfully.

Still in that short window of time. Lily got a got look at the boy's eyes and they shocked her to the core. They there crimson red and slits like a vampire.

However, the boy couldn´t be a vampire, the sun was out strong and the boy wasn't bursting into flames. Therefore, they must be natural. Lily let out sigh of relief at that, she also noticed that boy was clutching some paper in his left hand.

At that Lily´s thought process began again and many questions appeared in her mind. How was the boy here? Why was he here? Who left him? How did person who left him get past the Fidelius Motherfucking Charm, and all the other wards?

And the final question was, why the FUCK! Was she still outside, it was the middle of December and the boy was probably coming down with hyperthermia or more.

She grabbed the basket and rushed back into the house, closing the door behind her.

She walked into the living room and saw Remus Lupin sleeping on the couch, with TV playing some commercials in front of the wolf. Lily just shocked her head at the sight.

She placed the basket with the boy in it on the dinner table and walked over to the TV to turn it off. She moved silently to not wake the sleeping friend. Remus had arrived yesterday after a week of full moon and planned to stay at the Potter home until New Year's Eve. At the request of her, husband James Potter.

Lily pressed the power button and shut it off. She returned to the sleeping boy, to see if sick and to check the note he held in his hand.

She took of the blanket the boy was sleeping under, and to her luck, the boy was wearing warm winter clothing and wasn´t freezing or was having a fever when she put her against his forehead to check his temperature. However, she had to take the clothing of him soon, so he didn´t get a heatstroke.

Lily then proceeded, to take the paper that was in the boy´s hand. She slowly took the paper, while trying not to wake boy. After some careful finger movements, she managed to get the paper from him. She took out a chair and began to read the letter.

* * *

_Thank you to the one reading this letter for taking in my son and I hope you will continue to take care of him. My son´s name is Gilgamesh. You can chose his new surname. His birthday is July 1__st__ and currently he is 1.5 years old. I might as well say this now, I won´t be coming back for him for by the time you read this I´m already dead_. _So please take care of him and once again thank you._

* * *

When she was finished with the letter, she could feel a small tear coming down her chin.

_Poor little boy_ Lily thought, as she placed the letter on the table and turned look at the boy now identified as Gilgamesh. Which to her surprise was now awake and sitting up in his basket, grinding sleep out of his eyes and looking around confused.

Lily couldn´t help but finding the image adorable.

She was about to leave the chair, but stopped then she heard a loud grumble coming from little Gilgamesh. At that Lily´s, motherly instincts went through the roof. (They there already high after Harry being born) She got out of her chair at the speed of sound, grabbed Gilgamesh, took out him out his basket, and rushed towards the kitchen.

Lilly placed Gilgamesh on the kitchen table and began undressing him out his winter clothing. After she was done he only had, a white shirt and a pair of lose legs jeans on. "Now then." Lily said, "After hearing that loud grumble from before, I´m guessing you´re hungry. Am I right?" Gilgamesh gave a small nod. "Oh aren´t you a smart boy. Now let´s find you some food." A big heartwarming smile, flashed across Lily´s face.

* * *

When he woke up Gilgamesh was relived, he was still in his basket but he was inside a house as he opened his eyes, he could see the celling and not the open sky. There was also a few things missing from his person. Like his blanket and the letter, he had written.

Since that was missing, he could guess that the owner had or is currently reading.

Gilgamesh sat up in the basket and looked around to get a picture of his current surroundings, while grinding his eye of sleep. He was still tired but he was more hungry than sleepy and he hoped to get some food soon.

The place Gilgamesh was in was ordinary living room; he was currently on a table with chairs around it. He also in the corner of his eye he saw a man sleeping on a couch. The man´s body ragged clothes shrivel and ragged and it looked like he had been through hell.

He turned his head around and blinked. At the end of table, sat a woman with red hair and she was currently reading something in her hand. It was the letter he had written, and he hoped it was convincing enough to let him stay here and not be sent off to an orphanage.

The women put the letter down and turned to look at him. Her green eyes meeting Gilgamesh´s crimson eyes. He could see a small tear running down the red hairs check. At that, Gilgamesh felt kinda bad, he hadn't meant for her to cry over him. He began to look down but stopped then a large grumble came from his stomach.

At the speed of a lancer, the woman jumped out of her chair and grabbed him and a moment later he found himself in a kitchen and the women was currently undressing him, taking of the winter clothing. She left him sitting on the kitchen in the cloth he had underneath the winter ones.

"Now then." The green-eyed women said. "After hearing that loud grumble from before, I´m guessing you´re hungry. Am I right?" Since he couldn´t speak properly yet. He was still adjusting to the small body. He settled for a simple nod. "Oh aren´t you a smart boy. Now let´s find you some food." She gave him a big warm smile and began pulling food out of the kitchen cupboards.

Gilgamesh just watched as the women worked. He definitely wanted this one as his new mom, if she continued to give him that warm felling, he felt inside of him right now.

After 10 minutes. The red head was done making food for him and during that time, Gilgamesh had observed a few things. First was damn it smelled good. Second, she was fast. Third and last was the wooden stick, she pulled out. It seemed to act as a mystic code, for her to use her type of magecraft.

The women moved in front of and sat on a chair. In her hand was a bowl of porridge with spoon in it.

"Now here´s your breakfast. I hope you like it?" The women said.

She lifted the spoon in front of his mouth and waited for it to open. Gilgamesh opened his mouth and ate the porridge. It was delicious; he swallowed and opened up again wanting more. "Eager aren´t we." She teased, and continued to feed him, as the baby he was and he loved it.

Then the bowl was emptied. Gilgamesh´s stomach was full and as he sat on the table, he became drowsy again. He slowly began rocking back and forth close to falling asleep again.

Gilgamesh felt himself being lifted off the table by the smiling women, and was now sitting in her lap. "Now get some more sleep. You can meet the others then you wake up again." She said. She then began to sing a lullaby for Gilgamesh and it was super effective. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in the embrace of the woman he would soon call mother.

* * *

Lily looked down on the sleeping boy in her arms. She had stopped singing but was still rocking him back and forth in a slow tempo.

She couldn't but find the boy adorable and she decided that she wouldn´t give him up now. Normally she would have talked it over with James over that to do with the boy, but now after having read the letter. She had already decided that little Gilgamesh was part of their family and she wouldn't let him go for any reason even if Dumbledore said so.

She and James had talked about getting another kid after the war was and wanted to see how Harry reacted to being a big brother. However, now that didn't matter, now Harry had a big brother and maybe that was even since he would have somebody to protect him if her and James, ever bit the dust.

However, Lily had a few things on her mind. First was the boy´s name. Gilgamesh she knew that name and only one from history from that she knew had that name. That was Gilgamesh the ancient king of Uruk, the only reason she knew that was because in between summers of Hogwarts years Lily continued her Muggle education. For she did not wanna lose connection in that world if she couldn´t get a job in the wizarding world. It also how Lilly had discovered a rune if written on a piece muggle electronic, it would work around magic. Lily wondered if the boy she held in her arms, was descendent of the old king

While in deep thought, Lily didn't even notice a person coming up behind her.

"Hey Lily that you doing?" The man said, the voice was obvious male but Lily didn't react to it. The man called her name again but still didn't react she too deep in thought. Lilly eped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw it was her husband James Potter, his hold a confused and his eyes was looked on the child in her arms.

Lily grinned and decided to play a little prank on her man. "Why hello dear. I think you should say hello to your newest son." Lily said, James looked flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open. "Oh close it would you, you´re attracting flies." James immediately closed his mouth.

"Lily who is that? Where did he come from and that do you mean by my new son?" James asked, looking at the boy in his wife´s arms. The boy´s hair was golden and Lily took her finger and opened the boy´s eyes. James was shocked at sight of his eyes. The eyes was crimson red and the pupil was slits.

James was about to open his mouth but was stopped then Lily spoke. "His name is Gilgamesh and before you ask he is not a vampire I believe those are natural eyes." James became less tense at that. "As for where he came from, I do not know. I found him in a basket on our doorstep with only his cloth and letter in his hand. As for why he´s your new son, I decided to adopt him." Lily answered.

James continued to look at the boy now identified as Gilgamesh he grabbed his head feeling the headache he was gonna get from this. "Lily, you know you should have talked to me about this before deciding that we should-" James stopped talking as he could see the disapproving glare that she sending him. "Okay you win. We are gonna adopt him. Happy?" Lily smiled and looked back down to her new son. James sighed relief that Lily wasn´t angry for did not wanna summon his wife´s ire, that would leave him bed for at least five days. "You said there was a letter with him. Where is it?"

"It´s in the living on the table. Oh and Remus is sleeping on the couch would you please wake him then you are done. Now I´m going up to the nursery too put Gilgamesh to bed and did you check on Harry before you went down." Lily asked, looking towards the back of the kitchen to hall there the stairs to the nursery was.

"Yes I did." Her husband answered.

Lily was satisfied and left towards the nursery and James headed towards the living room.

* * *

Lily stood in the nursery and looked around Harry was sleeping and she could see a bottle on the table that was next to his crib.

Lily put Gilgamesh on the changing table. She took the pants off first then the shirt and she chocked at what she saw. Most of the his body was covered in red primal tattoos and she wondered who could have done something like that, it must have been painful but there were nothing she could do about it had happened and she couldn´t remove them.

She also decided to put a diaper on him since she didn't know he had potty trained.

She removed him from the table and put him right next to Harry, the both of them sleeping soundly.

Lily left the nursery smiling happily, going down the stairs and going to the living room.

* * *

Gilgamesh´s sleep was interrupted as heard something akin to a baby crying. He opened his eyes to find the source of the crying and to his surprise, he did. In front of the king of kings, were a small boy no older than five months. His hair was raven black, his eyes were green like Enkidu´s and Saber´s. _so this must be the woman´s child_ Gilgamesh thought, as he continued to watch the boy.

The boy was crying but not shrieking out-loud. Gilgamesh felt something inside stir then he heard the crying child. He moved closer trying to comfort and out help his little brother. Gilgamesh blinked. Little brother the thought was strange to him, he had just meet the boy and already considered him his brother. He thought it was right it was the women son and Gilgamesh had chosen her as his new mother, so yeah he was right this was his little brother so he had to help him stop crying. He just didn't know how.

Gilgamesh moved closer to his brother to try to comfort him. He grabbed one his arms and pulled him for a hug.

His brother stopped crying and just looked at Gilgamesh. He giggled a bit and instinctually returned the hug. His brother´s green meet Gilgamesh´s red. At that a whirlpool of emotions appeared in him most of them he didn't know was called but it didn't matter. The only thing he cared for was they felt good.

_Why did his adult-self, deny himself these feelings?_ Gilgamesh wondered. As he felt back into sleep together with his brother.

* * *

**A/N**

if you want to know the time frame it´s December 18 2000. I changed the time frame so we could have more modern technology. also so we can have otaku gamer nerd Gil.

Also question why has nobody made a askgamergilgamesh blog on tumbler yet that´s comedy gold right there.


	3. Talking about The King

Lily was sitting at the living room table waiting for the order members to came and discuss, her new son she found on the doorstep.

For after she came downstairs putting Gilgamesh to bed. She was meet with James and Lupin, in the living room waiting for her. The three on them talked about that happened and both Lily and James came to agreement that, she was acting irrational earlier and she apologized for it. But, she did say she blamed it on her motherly instincts to protect the boy. Lupin did say that they should tell the order about the newest addition to the family.

So now, the three of them was just waiting for the others to arrive, after they sent them a message.

After thirty minutes, the fireplace that was in the corner of the living room flared green fire and out came Sirius Black. Long friend of James and Remus.

"So Prongs can you tell me that was, so important to wake me from my dognap?" Sirius asked, slightly curious of that the important thing was.

"Not now Sirius, you have to wait until the rest arrives." Lily answered, with little anger in her tone she was starting to get impatient.

Sirius just sighed and walked over the table taking a chair next to Remus, there he just waited like the others.

After another few minutes the rest came or those who could make it and those people there. Dumbledore, Moody, the Weasley´s, the Longbottom´s, Edgar Bones and McGonagall.

All of those people was now in the living room, of the Potter house in Godric´s Hollow. Lily motioned for the people too sit down and wait for them to talk. Though, they didn't for Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Lily, James can you tell us why you called this December morning?" His grandfatherly voice echoing through the room.

Lily breathed in and out and began to explain what happened this morning. "When I woke up this morning I headed outside to get some fresh air. However, then I got outside something was there at doorstep. It was basket with a baby boy in it." Most of the people went wide-eyed then they heard that Molly Weasley more so.

"How?" Asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Your house is protected by the Fidelius Charm. Nobody is supposed to know there except for us, Sirius is the secret keeper, and he has not given it to anybody. Have you Black?" Everybody turned to Sirius for an answer.

"No I haven't. I don't even know that the kid looks like. So I don´t know who his parents are." He answered; slightly off put, that anybody would think, he done something like that.

"I was getting to that," Lilly said her tone was cold. "After getting back inside I read the letter that was with him. You can find the letter on the table. The boy´s name is Gilgamesh, though since me and James has already decided to adopt the boy it will be Gilgamesh Potter." Many gave a smile at that. "It also gave his day of birth which July 1st 1999. There was small explanation as to why he was but extremely vague but that I know who left him is already dead." All grimaced at that, poor boy was many thoughts.

"So after I was done reading he woke up. I gave him something to eat and he fell asleep again. Then James came down, and I explained it to him and that we should adopt him. S, after that I went upstairs to the nursery and put him in bed with Harry. As for how his parent got past the Fidelius, I have no idea." She finished explaining and looked at the others waiting for questions.

McGonagall was the first to speak "Lily that does the boy actually look like? So we can get a frame of reference to find the boys former family."

"Well," she said. "He doesn't look like anybody I know. His hair is gold and most shockingly his eyes are crimson red and the pupils are slits. And then I went to undress his torso was covered in a primal tattoo, though then I think about it looked more like a large rune."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds sorting through the information. Until someone spoke.

"So Lily. The big question is the boy a wizard?" Arthur Weasley spoke the question.

"Yes he is Arthur. I checked him then he was a sleep, how powerful I have no idea." Answered James.

"We would also like you Dumbledore to put him in the student register, so he can go to Hogwarts then he turns twelve." Lily asked, having puppy eyes while doing so.

Dumbledore blinked a few times in shock "Why would you have go then he´s twelve you know they go then they turn eleven." He said, still confused over the request.

Lily just sighed and looked Albus Dumbledore in eyes and said. "For one I want the boys to go together and second, call me seer but I have feeling he will deny it until his brother can go. Also we have sent a letter to Gringotts to make a trust vault for him and they also are going to take care of the adoption material for Gilgamesh."

"Ok. I´m going to do that, when we are done here." He said and McGonagall nodded in agreement.

The next one to ask a question was Alice Longbottom "Lily, James. Are you also going to blood adopt him?"

"And could I see the letter, which was with him?" Moody asked, right afterwards.

James looked over to his wife who nodded for him to say it. "About the blood adoption we don't know, if we are going to do it, we will wait until he´s older and ask him about it and Moody the letter is on the table. Oh and Padfoot could you go up and check on Harry and Gil."

James was returned with an of course and left room. Moody stop up and moved to the table to read the letter that arrived with little Gilgamesh. The rest just continued to discuss other order things on the war with Voldemort.

A few minutes later Sirius returned to the living room. A big happy smile on his face. Everybody turned to look at him as if he was some maniac. Sirius just looked at them, and one word came out of his mouth

"Adorable"

"Huh!" Everybody said, surprised by the statement.

"You should just look at them. For I think Harry is finding Gilgamesh to be the best teddy bear ever." Everyone just shocked his or her heads at Blacks antics. Everyone was quite until Moody spoke

"Well. I´ve checked the letter and there is no compulsion charms on it to make you want to keep the boy."

Lily and James said nothing to it and just looked at Sirius who still had that smile. Was it that cute? They thought. That had to be checked latter.

"Now if we are done here. Let´s go and continue our day and bid goodbye." Dumbledore said, as he raised from his place and headed towards the fireplace. He took some Floo powder, chucked it in the fireplace. The fire lit in bright green flames, as Dumbledore stepped in he called his office and disappeared.

The rest of the order said their goodbye and whished them good luck and disappeared like Dumbledore, in bright green flames. They all went until Sirius was the only one left of the order.

Sirius turned around to look at his friends "So what should I buy the new golden boy for Christmas."

"You can become his Godfather like you are Harry´s and for present I think toys." James said.

"Okay I do that and I got a good look at the boy´s tattoo. It´s must definitely a rune, but unlike any other I´ve seen. However, I do know what its active and what it does. The first function is a key of some kind to what I don't know, the second function is to work as power collector of his magic. So I think he won't do much accidental magic, since all his excess magic leaving his body, goes straight to it."

"Thank you Padfoot. See you at Christmas." Lupin said.

Sirius nodded at left the same way he came.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting in his chair smiling happily. He just done his request for Lily and now Gilgamesh Potter would be a Student at his school. However, there were another reason for his smile. He was thinking about the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, specifically about the part about "the power he knows not" could the power be in that boy that had arrived on the Potter´s doorstep. If it was true, the boy had to give it to Harry even if it meant Gilgamesh´s death. For after all it was for the greater good of the wizarding world.

* * *

**A/N: **chapter 3 done yay dumbledore is an meddling manipulative old bastard and now i´m going to watch the dub for fate/kaleid liner prisma illya


	4. Golden Holidays

These past few days had been rather weird for Gilgamesh, from having a new family to learning about them. Though, the best thing was he had never felt better in his life. It was probably because of because of the attention and actual love he was getting now.

Oh, he had been loved and had attention before, but not like this. Before he had been loved because what he was and not who he was. That was the difference and another conclusion he had come to was he hated his adult-self. How could he have turned into such a prick, he shouldn't have let being the king consume him build up that arrogance. Though that's why he liked Enkidu, he restrained him and made him a better person at least until he died.

He sighed, as he looked at his new little brother in his arms. Harry Potter was his name. It was simple but he liked it. However, he had to come up with a nickname for him and he had the Perfect one Haru. Man he had stayed in Japan for too long.

Gilgamesh had also managed find out his parents' names. James and Lily Potter, he thought his father's name was a bit generic but his mother´s name he found beautiful and both of them were much better parents than his birth one´s.

She might have been a god but at least she could been a bit motherly for him. Like Lily was doing for him at the moment, he thought as he just continued to stare at his brother. The both was sitting on the couch in the living watching TV.

Gilgamesh turned his head around to see four adults sitting beside each other next to him. It was his mother and father, the two others were Sirius and Remus or Padfoot and Moony as his father some time called them.

Then he first meet them, he had been vary off them for it was around the same time he had discovered that his prana sensing abilities had increased to the point he got a distinct sent from them and fell them. Sirius prana smelled of dog and felt comforting and loyal. However, he had understood that after to his surprise he turned into a dog and gave him a ride on his back. Gilgamesh found it most enjoyable. Remus however was different his prana smelt of a wolf, it was however different from Sirius´s. It felt wild like an animal out of control, ready to attack at any point.

So, when Remus wanted to be with Harry earlier that week, Gilgamesh immediately pulled Harry from the animal wanting to see if he wanted to hurt him. After some time (meaning a few days) Gilgamesh finally let, Remus come near Haru. He continued to look around living room changed from yesterday. Now where were Christmas decorations over the place and tree standing near the dinner table, under it were presents to be opened tomorrow morning?

They had just finished Christmas dinner, all though he and Haru had only gotten porridge. However, Padfoot the good man he was had snuck some duck into Gilgamesh´s bowl, which he happily eat.

Gilgamesh had never actually done Christmas before this, sure he had been in japan for 10 years there they never really had Christmas over there, for them it more something akin to valentine's day. So he never took part of the festivities, instead he just sat in the church sipping wine. Repeatedly. _Holy crap. How did I survive down there? Where was nothing to do? I hate you Kotomine for doing that. _

Snapping out his internal rant, he looked down to see his little brother had fallen asleep in his arms, he laid Harry beside him and he too fell into sleep on the sofa.

* * *

Lily and James look proudly and happily at their new son, after the boy had arrived their doorstep a week ago and gotten over the high emotions that had hit Lily hard. They weren't as sure what to do with Gilgamesh. Sure, they had talked about getting a sibling for Harry at some point. They there also concerned for how the boy´s interacted with each other, but that and many other concerns quickly went away as they saw the boy already sticking to each other like peanut butter and jelly. In addition, to say that Gilgamesh was "overprotective" of Harry would be the understatement of the year. He was always there holding him, hugging him, pretty much acting as Harry personal shield from everything he deemed a threat.

Lily had also taken notice that Gilgamesh was smarter than he appeared to be, for the boy had made it pretty clear to both her and James that he didn´t need diapers. Lily had later found it amusing seeing her boy on the potty.

The biggest shock however to Lilly and James was when Remus had tried to pick Harry up in his arms; Gilgamesh had immediately rushed over and took him away from Remus. He tried a few more times but ended the same way.

That had led to a discussion, between the three adults to figure out why Gilgamesh acted like that. It ended with conclusion that Remus had given that, Gilgamesh could probably fell the wolf inside of him and believed him to be a threat to Harry. That thought had send Remus into a small depression thinking he could never be "uncle Moony" to the boy´s. However, thankfully that only lasted until Sirius arrived the morning of the 24th.

Lily hadn't been surprised then Gilgamesh had done the same to Sirius as he had done to Remus. Stepping in between him and Harry. Luckily for once in a lifetime Sirius had a good idea, he had shifted in to his animagus form.

Lily had found Gil´s expression hilarious then it happened she had been unable not to laugh a little, at her boy face. Padfoot had wen proceeded to give Gil a picky-bag ride on him, which looked like he enjoyed immensely.

The biggest thing that had happened that day then Remus again had tried to pick Harry up however, to their Gilgamesh had let it happened. Lily however, had seen the boy´s eyes as it happened and they spoke clearly. "If you hurt him, I´m going to make your life hell." Lily shock her head. Yeas overprotective was too mild of a word to describe Gilgamesh, She thought.

But, right now she didn´t care about that, she just was happy what Gilgamesh was Happy in their family.

They had just finished dinner and now they were sitting on sofa and watching TV and that had they been doing for thirty minutes. Lily turned her head and looked at James; he was sitting on the other side of her, his arm lodged around her back. She then looked at her two boy. It looked like the both them had just fallen asleep, she couldn't help but find them adorable then they slept like that.

"He. Told you they were adorable." Sirius said happily, with a smile as big, as it were a week ago. He was currently sitting on James left side and Remus was sitting on a chair next to them.

He was happier than he was yesterday. Now thinking he could get along with the new member of his pack.

"Yeah you´re right about that Padfoot. I think I´m going to get a heart attack if I look to long." James chuckled in response. "So," he continued. "What did you get for the boy´s tomorrow?"

"That my fellow Marauder is a secret. Though I can say that I am now Gilgamesh´s Godfather just like I am Harry´s."

"Lily I got a message from Dumbledore earlier he said he would come to visit tomorrow and see our new boy and could you take the boys to bed." James asked.

Lily nodded and motioned for Sirius to help her out. They each took one boy and moved fast but not rough, so they did not wake them.

As they placed the boy´s in bed. They instantly went over to each other hugging each other like teddy bears. Sirius clenched his chest, almost feeling his heart giving out at the sight of that the boys did.

Lily just smiled more so and thought. _Tomorrow is going to be special for you my boy our first family Christmas._

* * *

Gilgamesh groggily opened his eye, wakening from his sleep. He slowly removed himself from his brother´s arms avoiding waking him. He stood in the crib he and Harry had been sleeping in since he arrived.

He shocked his head and began to crawl out of the crib to leave for the toilet.

The second floor made up of the nursery there Harry and Gilgamesh slept, A Bathroom and two guest bedrooms currently used by Remus and Sirius.

Gilgamesh opened the door to the Bathroom and locked it too do his business. He wondered why he woke up in the nursery, he had fallen asleep in Living room with Harry, and so his Parents must have brought him upstairs.

He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and left the Bathroom. He returned to the nursery and saw that Haru was wide awake looking around confused and it also seemed that his brother was looking for him. Harry stopped turning around then his green eyes fell on Gilgamesh.

Harry just continued to look at Gilgamesh and then he began to crawl over to him. Harry would always recognize the boy that stood before him. That golden hair and those red eyes at first he had been afraid of the boy that was in his bed. But that felling was quickly replaced by another the same one he got from his mother and father, when he was near them and always liked then the boy held him in his arms and played with him.

Gilgamesh took some toys and climbed back into the crib to play with Haru until their mother came to 'wake' them up.

* * *

It was a half hour later that Lily walked through the nursery door.

She smiled as she saw the boys were already awake and play with toys like they known each other for years.

"Now you two, are you ready for breakfast and opening presents?" Lily asked. Surprising both Harry and Gilgamesh by her presence. They both turned their heads and saw it was just their mom.

Lily chuckled a bit at their faces and went over to pick Harry up in her arms. "Gil you can leave the crib yourself can´t you. For I can´t exactly carry the both of you."

Gilgamesh eyes went wide at that. _Could she know?_ He thought. He just nodded in agreement and began to leave the crib.

Lily couldn't help but smirk a little as she saw Gilgamesh leave the crib. Oh, she knew that there was more to this boy than met the eye. The boy was far more intelligent given his age and he saw and understood everything around him. However, she would not push the boy tell who he was right now, she could wait. For sometimes, just for a second, especially around Harry. She could see his emotions a clear as day.

He was just a boy…

Who want´s a Family…

She removed those thought's from her memory and headed down stairs. One boy in her arms and one behind her.

* * *

Down in the kitchen Gilgamesh was sitting eating his breakfast and this time it was not porridge. Even with how good his mom made it would get dull after a while. So instead got some of that you could call a proper 'British' breakfast. That's what everybody got except Harry. He got his bottle and porridge and whatever vitamins Gilgamesh and Harry were fed around the clock.

After that delicious food, it was time to open Christmas presents and boy; oh boy did Gilgamesh enjoy it to the fullest. He and Haru were the ones who got most gifts out all of them.

Most Gil´s gifts had been cloths and toys to fit his 'baby' body, though none the less he was grate full for haven gotten them, his favorite gift that morning had to have the training broom he had gotten from Sirius. Ad fist he had been confused over the thing, until his dad had shoved him how to use it, and did he use it. Flying on the broom had been an amazing experience. It was much more different from Vimana, but if he were, to choose between it and the broom he would choose Vimana.

Haru gotten teddy bears, toys, and of course in true overprotective big brother fashion had checked over them from harmful magic when nobody was looking.

Gilgamesh himself had even given his mother a present. A of pair diamond earrings. It had been quite funny seeing her face asking who had given them to her. He just given his mother a smile and left it at that.

* * *

However, play hour ended then the fireplace lit up in green flames and an old man stepped out of the fire.

Gilgamesh wasn't surprised by the old man coming out of the flames, he had seen Sirius do the same thing when he arrived and that I had made him intrigued by such an odd way of travel.

What interested Gilgamesh the most was the old man himself. His appearance was 'odd' so to say, his rope was purple with matching hue on top of his head, his beard was long and white and his eye had an twinkle too them. Most people who looked at would say, "He looks like the odd grandfather in the family." Nevertheless, to Gilgamesh it screamed fake, it was like seeing Kotomine then he was doing his 'preaching'.

"Hello Lily, James, Lupin and Black I hope I´m not interrupting anything this fine Christmas morning." The old man said, with slight distain when he addressed Sirius, which none of them seemed to notice.

"No. not at all Albus, the boys were just playing with their new toys and may I ask why you are here you are the headmaster." Lily said, with a slight tint of anger in her. They were having such a good time and here the coot came and interrupted them.

"Why, I am here to see the newest addition to the potter family of course." Said the old man now identified as Albus. His voice all the more grandfatherly than before and still just screamed fake to Gil. "I didn't get see him the last I was here then he arrived."

Gilgamesh saw Albus walk over to him while his eyes split between Albus and Harry; he was ready to defend his brother at any moment. Albus sat down to meet Gilgamesh´s eyes.

They continued to stare at each other and Gilgamesh got all the information he needed from those eyes.

What stood before Gilgamesh was an old man trying to manipulate and control everything around him. Those eyes he had seen on so many others.

As Gilgamesh was about to look away he felt something sharp and blunt at the same time trying to enter his mind. Gilgamesh returned to look at Albus and tried to force whatever was trying to penetrate his mind go away. After some forceful concentration, he felt the felling disappear, and to see Albus blink in surprise and stood up.

_The old bastard actually tried to read my mind_ Gilgamesh angrily. Now glaring at the old man as he walked towards the fireplace.

"The boy strong, take good care of him." Albus said, as grabbed some powder in a pot throwing it into the fireplace making the fire turn green

"Yeah see you later Dumbledore." Sirius said, as the old bastard disappeared.

_Albus Dumbledore_ Gilgamesh thought, he was going to remember that name for a… long time.

The rest of the day went without further interruptions.

* * *

A week New Year's Eve had passed by; they had a good dinner and finished it off with a very beautiful fireworks show.

So when morning game they to say goodbye to booth Sirius and Remus. Gilgamesh was rather sadden by this he had come to enjoy the company of those two men. But, he knew they come again later.

Right he was sitting with Haru in his arms thinking about how his life with Potter would develop.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright 4th chapter up and guy´s i will be saying next i will rip you hearts out.

oh and also mayor fangasm over ufotable doing both Unlimited blade works and heavens feel

also i have to start school on Wednesday wish me luck and i hope can get the next out before that.


	5. Worst Halloween Ever

It was October 31st. Halloween night, the clock was almost nine. Gilgamesh was sitting on the kitchen table, was his dad making treats for their family.

For many people Halloween is a happy time, especially for kids to get candy and sweets, but for Gilgamesh it was a less happy time. For today was also the day he lost his best friend to the gods that created him and was currently silently mourning him? _Enkidu my friend, may you rest in peace._

He was also thinking about the months he had lived with the Potters, his new family. They had welcomed him open arms and they had loved him like their own son. They had showed him more love and adoration than his own birth parents ever did, and it felt nice.

Gilgamesh also truly loved his brother with all his heart and would do anything for him, for Harry felt like being near his old friend and Harry´s Prana signature even felt the same as Enkidu´s. and for Gilgamesh it was the best feeling in the world.

He also thought about the people he had meet here and most of them were nice and tolerable to be with and out of all of his parents friends, Sirius was his favorite person. Tough that had been a little since he continued to give Gilgamesh rides on his back in dog mode. But there were also a few people he didn´t like and the two prominent ones that went through his mind was Albus Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew.

He didn't like Dumbledore because he was an old coot that liked to control things and he tried to READ HIS FUCKING MIND! That thing had led him to despise the man for who in their right mind, tries to mind rape a 1 year old baby.

With Peter he didn't really know why he disliked the man, but he knew it had something to do with second prana signature he could feel coming from the man. He couldn´t get a clear feeling from the signature however, he knew one thing and that it was clearly evil. It felt like being near Angra Mainyu. And that was reason he had to watch out for him, even if he looked like a pathetic man.

But one particular event was stuck in his mind, when his mom had confronted him about who he was.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Gilgamesh had a little smile on his face. For his birthday party had just finish an hour ago. It was a rather subdued affair, nothing like the parties he had when he was king but, this one contained a lot more affection.

The presents were the standard toys and cloths and the party goers were only family and Sirius.

However, right now Gilgamesh was currently sitting on the bed in the second guestroom, for Lily had carried him up here five minutes ago and then immediately left. Now he was currently thinking over why she had done it. The most prominent thought was that she had already figured out who he was. He certainly hopped not.

Now don't get him wanted to tell but, he thought it was too early to tell because of certain fears he had, in the back of his mind that stopped him for doing so. The only one who actually knew who he was, were Harry and himself of course.

Gilgamesh was pulled from his thoughts, as he heard the bedroom door open and close. In front of it was his mother, she was wearing a medium-length skirt and a light green T-shirt. In her ears were the earrings he had given at Christmas. Her face held two expressions sour and concerned.

Lily looked down at the boy who had been living with her family for past 6 months. It was the boy she had come to love as if she had given birth to him, and she wished she had. The boy was quiet, well behaved and very protective of Harry. Normally that would be a good thing but, the problem was he only two years old. And there was also his intelligence and looks he sometime gave people most and his reaction to some people. Lily was 99% sure that Gilgamesh was one who had given her the earrings, she was currently wearing. There was also the time 3 months ago there she had found Gilgamesh telling a story to Harry, at least it sounded like one, but she could hear the emotion in his voice at some points in it that shouldn´t belong.

She just continued to look at her boy. His crimson slit eyes, looking into her green and back. Lily narrowed her eye and spoke. "Now that we are alone, why don´t you tell me who you are?" She said, with a sight demanding tone.

Gilgamesh ignored her and decided to play and put on the biggest baby face he could.

However it didn't help much as Lily just narrowed her eyes more "Don't play dumb with me Gilgamesh. I know you can talk, I heard you tell that story to Harry." She almost yelled, with a bit of anger she didn´t intend to add.

Gilgamesh just sighed as heard his mother´s words, he really didn´t wanna do this just yet but he had to if wanted to stay with his new family. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. "So what do you want to know?" he said, his voice derived of all emotion.

Lily was slightly shocked as she heard her boy speak, so clearly and with such a tone. She then asked her first question the one she wanted to know most.

"Who are you?"

"Me. I am Gilgamesh, that's who I am and who I always will be. I was once of Uruk but now I am Potter." He answered her, his voice getting a bit kingly.

Lily could couldn´t believe what she was hearing, the shear impossibility that was sitting in front of her shouldn´t exist. If her son, was who he said he was couldn´t be possible Gilgamesh was dead. That ancient had died over 5000 years ago and even if he had some attained immortality he still couldn´t be her.

For in the beginning of the eighteenth century, the tomb of Gilgamesh had been found by the Goblins and in the tomb they had found his coffin and body still there though a skeleton.

She shocked her head, she need to know more about the enigma of a boy she called her son.

"How are you here?" She asked, her need to know rising.

"How I´m here well," he chuckled a bit, "When two people love each other very much." He didn´t get to finish, as Lily hit him on the head cutting him of.

"Not that!" she screeched, a bit embarrassed he said that. "I mean how are, you alive? You are supposed to be dead."

"Yes mom that is question, how am I alive?" He exclaimed pointing his baby finger at her. "Well tell me what you know of the multiple worlds' theory."

Lily gripped her head at the headache that was to come but, she couldn´t help smile a bit when Gilgamesh called her mom. "It´s the theory that for every scenario where exist a world for it and for every story." She explained.

"Yes that is a part of it but, I won't get into that now it isn't important. The important thing is I´m not from this world." He said.

At the last sentence Lily´s eyes was about bulge out of her skull at the revelation. "Explain?" she said hastily.

"I will. But, I need you to be quiet and please don't interrupt me." He said.

Gilgamesh then went to explain how he got here, the magic of his universe, heaven´s feel and the other magic's , the Holy Grail War, The Throne, magi, the church, Age of gods and a last servant´s. and the root.

During the explanation, Lily was sure her brain had exploded from the information she had gotten from Gilgamesh. She began mulling over the info, she came to one conclusion pretty damn fast Magi was insane, and it bare none to what the Grail War was or the Vampire known as Zeltrech. Some of the information had also scared her shitless especially the deal with Alaya and Gaia. But she had still some questions that need answered.

Lily tuned back in to her son who was still talking _Never knew a baby could that much. _She thought, he was in middle of explaining the events of the fifth Grail War. She could tell that he omitting some parts of the story but, she didn´t care that much. She knew he would tell the full story at one point.

Right now Gilgamesh had reach the point there he began his fight with a boy named Shirou Emiya. Those magical abilities countered his Noble Phantasm Gate of Babylon; she had to see that at some point. But during their fight the Grail had gone unstable do to the presence of Angra Mainyu. So to stabilize it had decided to consume which under normal circumstance would have killed him but, instead he had appeared in the drift between worlds, or so he thought he wasn't quite sure. He had when used a weapon from his gate and appeared in Lily´s world.

Gilgamesh took a deep breath as he was finished telling about the Grail War. "Now then any questions?"

"Yeah I have three…

One: how did you find our home…

Two: How and why are you a baby and not grown man…

Three: Can I see that Gate of Babylon ability."

"Okay. The first, simple I looked around town first and saw the barriers around the house, pretty damn easy to bypass. You should upgrade and I have already set up defenses of my own. Number two. What's easier to accept in? An unknown full grown man or a lost boy, and as for how youth potion went a bit longer back than I intended for but, I guess it worked out. Oh and for third let´s wait until we are done here." Gilgamesh answered.

"But, how you shouldn´t be able to find the house." His mother said.

"Hmm, why?" He asked, confused as to why, he shouldn´t be able to do that.

"Because of the Fidelius Charm." Said Lily.

"Fideli what?"

"The Fidelius Charm. It´s supposed to make something a secret and hide it from everyone that doesn't know it." Lily explained.

Gilgamesh crossed his arms in a thought full pose, which looked unnatural on his two year old body. He sat there for a minute, before speaking up. "Could you explain the mechanics of the spell, for if it works, like I think it works; I can explain why it didn´t effect me."

"The spell works by making a person, a 'secret keeper' of the object the charm cast upon. Even if you have prior knowledge of the secret which is being kept, you cannot speak or write about it or even show the memory of it. Only the secret keeper can tell others about the secret, only if the secret keeper dies or the secret is destroyed will the spell be broken and if you were actually were to see the secret you wouldn´t be able see it since the keeper hadn't told you. People could go up to the front and they wouldn´t be able to see the house." She explained. Gilgamesh resumed his thinking pose which Lily would admit looked cute, and now she knew why Sirius almost had a heart attack every time he saw the boys together.

"My theory is the spell didn´t work since I didn´t exist in this world then the spell was cast." He paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. "The spell it self affects the world at large since if it didn´t any new born would know the secret. So when I arrived, the world tried asserting the charm on me but since I am a servant of the Archer Class I get a natural boost of magic resistance, which was greater than the world could overcome. But, if you applied the charm again yourself it would work on me since the world's effect is significantly lowered. But hey that's just a theory; take it with a grain of salt."

During the explanation, Lily had just decided to take everything at face value. She didn´t know how the operation of the multi-verse functioned.

"So what now?" Gilgamesh as he looked Lily straight in her eyes. She was surprised that they were beginning to be filled with sadness.

"What do you mean?" She asked, she did not like the direction, the conversation was heading.

"You know who I am. You know of my past, do you want me leave. I did lie to you, and tricked you to take me in with a fake letter. So do you still want me in your house?"

As he finished, Gilgamesh was surprised as he was pulled into a hug by Lily and could hear her cry, as she hold him her arms. "Of course I want you to stay, your my son and I don´t care for over these past months I have come to love you like my own and James feels the same. And don´t you say you belong here, I have seen it in your eyes you may hide it well but, it can see it the hurt you've been through and longing for a family. It also makes it better you are so protective of Harry for I see you are Happier then you are near and I know then you get older you won´t let him be hurt." She said in between sobs, as she continued to cry through her small rant.

Gilgamesh was shocked as he heard her speak and tried his hardest to hold back his own tears. "Thanks… mom." He said and finally returned the hug.

Lily smiled and whipped the tears out her eyes "Ok now we done with that let´s put you to bed, I think Harry is missing his teddy, oh and didn´t you promise. To show me that Gate of yours?" she asked, with a small grin.

Gil pouted a bit. "I am not a Teddy Bear. And for Gate let me show you." He let go of the red head for a moment and hold his right arm to side and a golden gate opened under it. Lily just looked on in amazement as he sank his hand into and pulled out a small gold necklace from the gate.

He put the chain round her neck and she couldn´t help but look at the amazing piece of jewelry. "Thank you. Sweet heart," Gil blushed a bit on his young face at that statement. Lily couldn´t help but laugh a bit at her boy´s response she knew his body was young but, his mind was much older than Dumbledore was. _I`m going to have so much fun teasing him then he gets older._ She thought. "Now then let's go back to Harry." She said. As she walked out of the room with the old king in her arms.

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

Gil couldn´t help but chuckle a bit at the memory. _And right now I couldn´t have it better._ He thought however, his was interrupted then a high pitch sound ringed in his head. His attention was immediately shifted to the outside. He knew exactly what that sound was. It was the sound he had set if somebody crossed his bounded fields with specific intention of harming his family and oh boy was it big.

He turned his head around to look at his dad who was still making treats. _Shit I need alert dad but how._ An idea came to mind and he just went with it.

"DAD! Bad man is here." He yelled in a scared voice.

James immediately turned around to look at his son who just yelled at him. His eyes widened as the words he said sunk into his mind.

_Shit._ He thought. He immediately let go of everything in his hands and drew his wand. He knew that Gilgamesh highly magical sensitive and so could sense when other wizards were near him and for how he reacted Moony he could also feel the nature of their magic. That's what Lily had said.

And going for what he had said earlier had given James a pretty good hunch on who was outside their house. _Pretty good alarm system. If you ask me._ He thought as he moved towards the hallway.

"Gilgamesh go hide right now." James ordered to his son. He now stood in kitchen door looking, at the front door waiting for somebody to enter through it. A spell was on his lips, waiting to be used.

Even though he wanted to help his dad, he did as ordered and hid under the kitchen table.

* * *

James was standing in the hall; his wand was drawn in his right hand a spell ready to be used on his libs. In his left hand was a shining ruby jewel.

The jewel had been one of Lily´s latest experiments she had discovered that jewels could be used to store magic in them and some jewels had specific effects depend on the jewel. If you used a ruby it would be a mini fire bomb. She had named it Jewelcraft simple but effective and that was what he was going to use on old Voldie, if it was him that had arrived to kill them and Harry. On the background of a stupid prophecy.

It was only a second later, the front blew open. James reacted immediately and threw the ruby at the inhuman scream coming from the door and smirked. However he didn´t slow down and began sending a flurry of spells towards the inferno.

"Lily. He´s here! Send a Patronus to Dumbledore now, protect Harry!" He screamed while sending still more spells towards Voldemort. It stopped however as voice yelled out.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light flew at James and before he knew it his chest. The last thing he saw before his sight blacked out was the dark lord damaged body. Most of his cloak was burned off and his face was horribly burned to the third degree and his arm to the second.

_He, got you, you bastard._ That was the last thought of James Potter as his life was no more.

* * *

Gilgamesh watched with wide as his father´s body fell to the floor, after the green spell hit him. It had gone so well for him. He been intrigued at first flurry of light coming out his dad´s wand and some of the spell he made verbally or non-verbally. He was surprised then his dad used the ruby in his hand. It seemed his mother had made good use of the information on magecraft, he had given her.

But all went wrong when his dad had called out to his mom and that had cost him his life.

Gil watched as their house assailant walked past James dead and managed to get a good look at him. His body was seriously burned and most of his cloth had been destroyed. But the undamaged part of him disgusted Gilgamesh to no end. The thing, Gil refused to it a man, was a snake his skin was ash white his eyes were a disgusting red color, it had no nose, and nostrils were in its face like a snakes and the thing was bald. And that was not talking about its presence. It felt like being near… Angra Mainyu. _Peter Pettigrew! You disgusting, backstabbing traitorous rat. I promise if I ever find you I will kill you._ He mentally screamed.

After the little mental rant, he returned to the present and saw that snake face was no longer in hall. He left the kitchen and ran to his father's body to see if he really was dead. He put to finger on James throat to check for a pulse. He closed his eyes for a second then he found none.

As he opened up his eyes again if anybody could see him right now they would see a storm of fury and rage in his eyes, which promised pain to the one that had brought it fourth.

"Argh!" screamed someone from the first floor and it sounded like it came from a woman. Gilgamesh mentally cursed himself for a moment. He took to his feet and opened the Gate of Babylon. He stuck his hand inside the golden gate and pulled out **Merodach: The Original Sin **his hand barely fitting around the handle. He rushed to the stairs at speeds a two and a half year should not be capable of. For even though the King of Kings was stuck in a two year old body, he still had all the capabilities of a servant and so could still run faster than most athletes.

As Gilgamesh rushed up the stairs he could begin his mother crying and begging for the life of his brother not to be taken, which made Gil see even more red.

Now standing in the door to the nursery he could see snake face standing over his mother. It had its wand pointing at her and Gil could see a green light forming at the end of it.

"Ava-"It began to say however it didn't get to finish as Gil rushed over screaming his lungs out.

"Oh no! you DON'T!" He yelled. As he swung Merodach over him perfectly poised to slice of its hand, which it did with extreme prejudice.

"Argh!" Screamed snake face in pain as it griped its severed right hand with its left.

Gil however didn't stop as he spun around now aiming to sever a leg from snake face´s body.

He only got half way before he heard something coming from snake face.

"Sectumsempra."

Pain.

That was all he felt then the spell hit him. It as if somebody had just cut up his in entire left side with a sword and then dragged it through his body.

Gil lost his grip on the sword as felt another spell hit his body, but this one just pushed him away. He felt his body hit the wall with a hard dunk. Gil tried to move his form away from wall but, couldn´t as energy quickly left him. His vision had gotten blurry and small dark spots were creeping around the edge of his vision. A sharp pain ran through his left side he quickly brought his down there and felt something wet; he pulled his hand back up to his face and saw even through his bad vision crimson fluid running down his hand soon after he lost conscious while hearing his mother scream his name in despair.

* * *

Voldemort grunted as he griped the stump of his arm there his hand had been moments ago. He now glared at still body of the boy who severed his hand with a sword of all things. He could see the boy was still alive but out cold however, the boy would die soon, if the wound Voldemort had given him wasn't healed soon.

As he took one last look at the dying boy, he could see that this was the boy Wormtail had reported about that had been left at potters door step at Christmas. However it wasn't important right now, the boy was dying and he wasn´t going to heal him. He had to kill the Potter brat.

Voldemort looked down on the floor to find his wand. After few seconds he found it still in severed hand and sword that cut it off a foot away.

The moment he laid eyes on it he could feel the power coming of it and it was ancient. Really, really, ancient and for a short time he wondered. _There the bloody hell did the boy get a weapon like that._ Normally he would take such a thing with him but, something inside of him_ knew_ it would be bad for his continued health if he did. So he did not touch it.

Instead he did what originally meant to do. He picked up his yew wand in his left hand and then proceeded to accomplish his original goal. _Now then to kill the woman and then my supposed destroyer._ He thought.

As The Dark Lord looked to find the mudblood whore, he was initially confused until he heard sobbing coming from behind him. As he turned around he saw that _somehow_ the mudblood has sneaked past him and gone right to the blond boy and was cradling the boy in her arms and crying.

Voldemort just sneered and pointed his wand at Lily Potter. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily saw the green light coming for her and with her last she hugged her boy tighter in to use her body as his shield. Luckily before that she had managed to close Gil´s wounds so he would survive this ordeal. And just before the sickly green light hit her, said her last words to her boys. "Remember I will always love you."

* * *

Lord Voldemort just watched as Lily Potter´s life left her body, not a single sign of remorse showed itself in the proclaimed Dark lords red eyes. With that little mishap over, Voldemort turned around and walked back into the Nursery.

So when Voldemort saw the crib inside he couldn´t but make a smile, a smile that could kill puppies if they saw it. For inside it stood the little form of one Harry James Potter, as Voldemort walked towards the crib more and more his smile became wider and more psychotic.

Voldemort aimed his wand towards the boy, his smile at widest. Yes, yes this was it after this boy was dead the wizarding world would be his and soon after that the filthy muggles would fall to the mightier wizard kind.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

Yes he had won.

But as soon the killing curse hit the child his world went white.

* * *

Gilgamesh groaned as he woke up from his forced sleep. His entire left side was still hurting him, he tried to but couldn't as if were something on top of him. Gil opened his and immediate they went as wide as they could, and just continued to stare something inside of him refused to accept that he was looking at, for to him it couldn´t be real.

Red eyes stared into lifeless green.

_No, no, no, no, no._ He thought. He refused it he couldn´t accept it, he could not accept his mother was dead.

But it was true; Lily Potter no longer existed on this earth.

Gil gently lifted his mother dead of him and placed her on the floor. Before he closed her, eye he wanted to check one more time by feeling out her magical core. And what he found shocked Gilgamesh to his core. He could no longer feel Lily´s magic; instead he felt another magical signature in side Lily coming… from her stomach and it was growing weaker by the second.

An even harder truth had hit Gilgamesh that night. Lily Potter, his mother had been pregnant when she died.

A life taken before it could even begin and there was nothing he could do to save his siblings life. Only cry tears he had not shed since Enkidu died. So he just sat there and waited until he could no feel the magic of his unborn brother. Then it was gone Gil closed his mother's eyes and opened the Gate of Babylon, taking out a class coffin what would forever preserve his mother's body. He placed her inside of it and transported it back inside the gate. To serve as a graveyard for until he could properly bury her but, for now she had stay in between the treasure she loved to see.

He stood there for a few more seconds until he heard a cry coming from the nursery and it was a cry he knew very well. He rushed into the nursery and saw to the relief of his heart, his little brother; his Haru was alive and not harmed except a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He quickly searched if snake face was still there and to his shock the only piece of snake face´s magic he could find came from Harry more specific his scar.

A deep rage swelled up in Gilgamesh. _How dared it. Using my brother as an Anker to life, mark my words snake face if you ever come back again I will personally slay you._

Gil picked Harry up from the crib and began dressing himself and Harry in warm clothing from the gate. He had to worry about the scar latter right now he had to get his Haru to a safe place.

After he had dressed Harry up he used some hypnosis on him to fall asleep, so after that he quickly snapped his fingers and felt everything he taken out his gate return to it. He had also found the wand snake face used and crushed it in between his fingers so it couldn´t be used again.

He then carried Harry downstairs and did the same thing he did to his mom to his dad.

However, he had one problem there was he supposed to go. After a few seconds he concluded he needed to find Sirius… yeah that sounded like a good plan. Gil placed Harry back on his back and headed to the outside world. He had only set one foot outside the front door before he felt something slam in to him and he began losing consciousness again. The last thing he was and old man with a long white beard and he knew who it belonged to.

_Dumbledore!_

* * *

When Gil came to it again he knew three things. One: he was in a basket again, two; Harry was next to him and three: the woman standing above him looked like a horse and her eyes were filled with pure hate. _This cannot be good_ He thought.

And so began the understatement of the century.

* * *

**A/N:**

Man. this took longer than expected but has to do this without making Gil looking like an idiot.

and also thank you who has been favoriting, following and review-ing this story. really din´t expect this so thank you all.

now i want to make one thing clear this story may never be finished or maybe go long inbetween for i have a life outside of this and i have also many other stories i would like to but i will try to keep it to three stories at the same time.


	6. Escape from the Dursleys

Hate.

Yeah, Hate.

That was a state of mind and emotion, Gilgamesh had been in many times since he and Harry had been placed at the Dursleys, five and a half year ago.

Gil had tried to give it a chance the first week they had been there but at the end of the week, he had already developed an immense hatred, for the family which was supposed to be Harry´s only living family. Which he didn't quite believe or that Petunia was even Harry´s 'aunt' since she looked nothing like their mother. She looked more like a horse and Gil would only refer to her as such. She didn´t even deserve to be called mongrel, which would be an insult to all other mongrels.

Then there was the husband the Whale and their son the Narwhale. He hated them too, for the sole reason of how they treated his little brother like shit.

Every single day they treated him like dirt, they beat him, starved him by not giving him food, looked him inside a cupboard under the stairs, they also psychologically tortured him by berating and never said his name they only called him 'boy' or 'freak'. And soon as they there old enough they gave both him and Harry chores upon chores to complete that no kid should ever do.

And every single time they did this, it just fueled Gil´s hatred for the animals they there and soon as it became night Gil went to work on healing the damage, the Dursley´s did to his brother. Healing the wounds, feeding and whispering comforting words to him while he was sleeping, that he wasn't a freak and their parent did love them and other words Gil tried to sooth Harry with while he slept.

If it weren´t for the fact that Gil was stuck in his child form and could revert back to his adult one, he would have left with Harry after the first week. If he couldn´t be a brother to Harry, he would definitely be his father but that option wasn't available to him.

However it became better for the two Potter brothers when the Dursleys had to leave the house from time to time and couldn´t take them with. They instead got sent over to a neighbor named Arabella Figg. A nice woman though little on the crazy cat lady side, still she would treat both Gil and Harry better than the Dursleys ever would.

Their life also turned a bit better then Harry turned five. As they there allowed to go to school. But, Gil knew it was just to get rid of them as much as they could. It worked out to their advantage fine as they stayed in the school Library most of the time after school.

In school itself, Harry was quite a genius and absorbed knowledge like a sponge did water. Gil had also begun to teach Harry a few things, most of which consisted of languages more notably Japanese and with that Harry had taking a liking to calling Gil nii-san. Which he approved of very much, liking the feeling he got then Harry called him that.

As for Gil he almost immediately became the school idol who everybody adored, **Charisma Rank: A+** bitch. Much to his annoyance though there on the school grounds he finally got take the Narwhal down a notch. Stopping him from bullying Harry and the other kids, however as soon they got back 'home', it returned back to the usual Gil ignored and Harry treated as a slave, scratch that treated worse than a slave, Uruk slaves had better living condition than them currently.

* * *

From there time went on until Harry´s sixth birthday. That was the time Gil choose to tell Harry who he really was and what happened to their parent. Gil had been very surprised how Harry had taken the knowledge to him, completely in strides. His brother had simple ignored all the bad things he had done to other people and then he had asked Harry about it he simple answered this. "I don't care what you did. You´re my nii-sama and you make me happy and I don´t care if you do more bad things as long as you don´t leave me. For I don´t know what would happen if you disappeared" That was another that had happened, now instead of calling him nii-san Harry changed it to nii-sama, Gil didn´t know how to deal with that one.

It was the last part of what Harry said disturbed him. What would happen if he left or rather what would have happen if he never arrived in this reality? He was pretty damn sure his brother would have died, by the hands of the Dursleys. There was also the fact Gil was the only emotional pillar Harry had and he was the only that cared for his little brother, even in school Harry and Gil had no friends so to speak of, Gil could stop the physical bullying but, word of mouth, rumors and slander he couldn´t stop at least for Harry, himself was free of that and the teachers were no help either. No thanks to the Dursleys probably paying the teachers of, for how else could their precious Dudley continue schooling. The Narwhal was more stupid than a doorknob.

* * *

Gil couldn´t help but smile gleefully as look down at that he held in his hands it was something that would make Harry´s life so much better. The papers he currently held were part of a plan to get them out of Privet drive and away from the Dursleys.

He had begun putting it together after his confession to Harry a year ago. It had been rather easy to get stuff he needed for the plan. But the reason he waited so long to do it was because Harry wasn't old enough and so he had to wait until Harry turned seven which would happen in a few hours.

Another part of the plan was to get information on the magi of this world. That had also been easy to get, thanks the lovely contribution of his dear loving aunt, and by lovely contribution he meant interrogating through a combination of the Lasso of Truth and the memory modifier from Men in Black. Gil learnt that there was a Pup at Charring Cross Road, which was entrance to the 'freak' world. Horse´s, words not his.

Gil smiled at the memory of that event.

He put the papers inside the Gate for their later use and slowly began nuzzling Harry´s still sleeping form. The booth of them still slept inside the cupboard under the stairs and tonight would be the last.

"Tomorrow Harry, tomorrow it´s going to get much better for us and we will finally be free from here and don´t worry about the Dursleys, I´ve already taken care of that." It was true Gil had already set the animals up for execution for last night he had already poisoned them with Eitr a powerful toxin from the Gate that would kill them in a weeks' time. With the last thought Gil went to sleep.

* * *

Both Harry and Gil awoke with a set, by someone hammering on the cupboard door.

"Wake up boys and start making Breakfast for us!" Yelled the whale, from the other side of the door.

Both boys groggily woke up and began putting on clothes that were three sizes too big for them. They both walked in to the kitchen and began their morning routine, Gil setting up the table and Harry cooking food. Cooking was actually the only chore Harry enjoyed doing and took great pride in doing so, he only hated it then his 'family' denied him his own food.

As the animals sat and eat, Gil had to work hard no to smile like a maniac at the state their 'family' was in. their skin had gone very pale, lot of coughing and things that would indicate a sick person. The poison was working wonderfully.

"Boys we are going out today and you are going to stay in the house, and if I find you touched anything and there are things missing, you will get the most vicious beatings you little freaks." Whale said its voice more hoarse than usual and sickly sounding. The horse was nodding in agreement.

_Yes going perfectly_. Gil thought. One more hour or so and they were free.

It was a half hour later, that the Dursleys left and they were alone. Gil immediately began taking clothes out of the gate so they didn't have to wear hand-me downs. "Harry, come here." Gil called out.

"What is it nii-sama." Harry called back, as he walked into the living room were Gil was.

"Put these clothes on, were leaving." He answered already dressed. (A/N: The clothes are what Ko-Gil wears.)

"Really." Harry asked, with hope in his voice of finally escaping the Dursleys.

"Yes Harry, we are going and never coming back, we are going to get our own place just the two of us. But, first we need to get some money from the wizarding bank." Harry just nodded to his nii-sama´s words knowing they were right.

Ten minutes later Harry was dressed in the clothes Gil had given him. (A/N: the clothes are the same as Gil´s except the jacket is black, the shirt is red there it´s blue and the pants are green and black.)

As the two brothers walked out of the front door and leaving Privet Drive 4# forever. Gil couldn´t help but frown as they passed the wards that was set around the house. Normally he would just have destroyed them but he didn´t want to alert someone that they were gone. One of them was the old coot. _He probably was the one who set them up._ Gil thought.

The walk away from their former prison was rather subdued. Harry just hanged on tight of his brother's arm, not letting go for a second. Not really saying much just asking a few questions about what kind of information he gotten.

In the meantime as they walked Gil was looking for a bus or a taxi that would take them to London so far they had no such luck. But, hey there was the Metro they could try and was currently heading that way.

It didn´t matter however, as they came upon a taxi that wasn´t doing anything. They entered the car and told the driver there to go. "London, Charring Cross Road." Gil said.

"Aren't you kids not a little too young to be alone?" The driver asked, as he turned around to face the kids who had entered his cab. The man looked to be from Iraq, his accent also a big giveaway.

"Yes, we may be young but we are here to pay you to do your job. So start the car and drive." Gil said, in a forceful tone he was not dealing with this.

"Fine, fine," The driver muttered starting the engine and set off. "London Charring, right?" Driver asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Gil answered.

And so the two brothers left Little Whinging and to never come back.

* * *

The Taxi ride had taken a little over an hour and Harry had fallen asleep after ten minutes. During the drive, the chauffer tried to start up a conversation a few times but, he only got a few short answers from the red eyed kid. And to be honest the boy scared the crap out of him.

The Taxi had just stopped at Charring Cross Road and Gil Was in the middle of waking Harry. "Wake up Harry, we´re here."

Harry gaped and blinked to see his nii-sama next to him; he nodded and began removing the security belt.

"Okay kids, that is going to cost 110£." The Taxi Driver said, holding his hand out to accept the money. Gil just nodded and behind his back he opened The GoB a little and dropped a single gold coin into his hand.

"Here, this should pay for it and work as a tip." Gil said, as he handed the Iraq man the coin. The man just gave coin as skeptical look and returned his eye´s to Gil. "Oh it´s real, just go and get it authenticated."

The two brothers left the Taxi and were now standing on Charring Cross and luckily for them right outside The Leaky Cauldron. They knew thanks to the sign hanging at the door. As they there about to enter, Gil quickly turned to his brother and said. "Put the hood Harry we don´t want anyone recognize you."

Harry just nodded and pulled the black hoodie over so no one was able to see his face without taking it off, Gil did the same.

He gripped the door handle turning and so they entered the pup and the wizarding world.

* * *

There was one thing that struck Gil then they stepped inside the pup. That was all of the different sensations he felt hitting his senses and giving him a headache beyond the stars. Gil though quickly realized it was his prana sensing ability kicking in due to all the wizard and witches in the pup. He quickly shutdown sense and so all feelings of other peoples prana disappeared.

"Nii-sama, are you okay?" Harry asked nervously, concerned for his big brother.

"Yeah, I´m fine, come lets go now. I know where we need to go." Taking Harry´s hand he quickly made his way towards the other end of The Leaky Cauldron. Thankfully none had seen his spas attack and got to the entrance of Diagon Alley, without many laying eyes on them. The hoodies probably helped a lot.

As they came to the brick wall which was door the wizarding world. Gil tapped the brick that was the metaphysical doorknob with a bit of prana. (A/N: The brick is three up and two across, from the trashcan which stood up against the wall).

Gil was actually surprised it worked when the brick wall opened up in an archway to the Alley. He had gotten the information from the horse and was more than surprised, how good of a memory the animal actually, and could recall information, from so many years ago.

* * *

Harry watched in amazement as the stone archway opened up before him. He could see the shops of the Alley and all the people walking about, talking and laughing with each other. He turned to his nii-sama for further instructions on what to do. Harry saw him opening the Gate of Babylon again and pulled out what looked like a fancy cap, its color was pitch black and it had a dark red bond going around it.

He gave it to Harry and told him to put it on. Harry did as his brother asked him, without hesitation; he knew it probably had some magical ability that kept him safe.

"Harry." Gil said, "I need you to hold on to my arm from now and keep holding until we reach the bank, okay." Harry just nodded and grabbed on to Gil´s arm like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

As the two of them walked through Diagon Alley, Harry just looked in wonder at the different stores especially when he saw the book store. He couldn´t wait to get started on studying wizard magic and the magecraft the magi from nii-sama´s home world used. His brother had said that he maybe had or could get magic circuits of his own.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts, when he saw that his nii-sama had stopped walking and they now stood in front of a white building that was made out marble. Harry began looking around again and saw two small figures standing outside the door, dressed in armor and holding broadswords. He Harry assumed those were guards, it was a bank after all. He also looked up above the door and saw a threat in form of a poem; Harry just thought they were asking to be robed.

As they walked through the bronze doors, Gil saw the two Goblin guards eyeing him warily._ Good._ He thought. If the Goblins could feel what he was, this would go over a lot smother. Heck it would be better if they could tell who he was. For no one wants piss of the King of Heroes.

* * *

When the bronze doors closed behind them, Gil began looking around to find there they need to go. He saw a decent waiting line near the middle of the bank and decided to go there.

The two brothers had been waiting in line for about 15 minutes before it was their turn.

"What can I do for you wizard." The Goblin sneered, its sharp teeth showing.

"I would like to talk to the account manager in charge of the Potter vaults, thank you." Gil replied, polite as possible.

"Oh, and who are you to demand such a thing human child." The goblin snarled harder than before, more teeth showing.

Gil just smirked. This was going exactly as he hoped it would. Turning to the side, he took his left arm and removed Hade´s Cap of Invisibility from atop Harry´s head, and he also removed his hood.

The goblins eyes bulged out in surprise as another human child appeared next to the other one with the strange presence. But, what unnerved the goblin even more was he had never sensed the child even being there, before the other child had removed what seemed to be a hat of invisibility. However, his biggest concern was over the identity of the former invisible human. The boy had black unruly hair, green eyes and most importantly a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which meant the boy, was Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"So can we talk to the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts now?" Gil said, still holding the polite tone.

"Yes, of course, follow me." The goblin said. Leaving the counter he was sitting at and moved towards one of the doors in the back of the bank. Gil and Harry moved with him to their destination.

* * *

Gil and Harry were both sitting in a room, which they had been let too by the goblin and were now waiting for the one in charge of their family vault. During the wait they had talked on what to do and how to proceed, their plan was for Gil to be the main talker and Harry only talked if asked a question or had one himself.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the goblin that had let them here came back with another one however, this one was different. The goblin was bigger and had a lot more scars on his face and a more warrior nature to. From what Gil could pick up from how it walked and the damage on the axe, the goblin carried around.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Ragnok the fifth and current manager of the Potter accounts." The goblin now identified as Ragnok said. "Now normally when, somebody comes and claims to be the heir of Ancient and Noble House. We do an identification test to see if what you´re saying is true, for we have already have had five children claiming to be you. However, do not fear for then they do this they always forget the other side of the pair and can guess that you are Gilgamesh Potter." Gil nodded.

Ragnok then proceeded to take two pieces of parchment forth and put them on the table with a knife. "Here are the identification papers, just seven drops of blood on them and they show us who you are."

Gil motioned for Harry to go first and did so, for he knew his would probably course chaos. Harry´s test quickly showed his name and that Lily and James was his parents and Gil as his adopted brother. And then it was Gil´s turn, oh the look on Ragnok´s face would forever be carved in to his memory.

* * *

**Gringotts Identification Test**

Name:

_Gilgamesh Uruk Potter_

Birth Parents:

_Mother-Ninsun _

_Father-Lugalbanda_

Adoptive Family:

_Adoptive Mother-Lily Potter _

_Adoptive Father-James Charles Potter_

_Adoptive Brother-Harry James Potter_

Offspring:

_Son-Urlugal of Uruk_

* * *

Ragnok was doing a very good imitation of a fish out of water as he looked at the identification test of one Gilgamesh Uruk Potter. "A-are you really him?"

"Yes. I am Gilgamesh the One True King, Lord of Uruk, The King of Heroes and the owner of the world." Gil said, in a bombastic voice. "And now let's talk business and could you get an inheritance test for Harry, there is something in his ancestry I would like to confirm."

"Yes of course and would you also like me to get the Potter Wills."

"Why thank you Ragnok. For your consideration"

"Sharptooth get me the Potter Will and an Inheritance test, now!" Ragnok ordered, the goblin next to him and it bolted immediately out of the room.

* * *

Harry was being amused as he watched the interaction between, his Nii-sama and the goblin. He definitely liked it when Nii-sama went full king on them. Though he had all most gotten a heart attack then he saw his test.

* * *

**Gringotts Inheritance Test of Harry James Potter**

Titles:

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter by Blood_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell by Blood_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor by Blood_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw by Blood_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff by Blood _

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin by Blood and Conquest _

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black by Blood and Magic _

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Pendragon by Blood _

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of LeFay by Blood_

_Heir to the Ancient House of Gaunt by Conquest_

Vaults:

_Potter Trust Vault Nr.687: 100.000 Galleons_

_Potter Family Vault Nr.50: 376.897.000 Galleons _

_Peverell Vault Nr.25: 750.651.931 Galleons_

_Gryffindor Vault Nr.10: 5.000.000 Galleons _

_Ravenclaw Vault Nr.13: 5.000.000 Galleons _

_Hufflepuff Vault Nr.12: 5.000.000 Galleons _

_Slytherin Vault Nr.11: 5.000.000 Galleons _

_Black Vault Nr.73: 205.013.001 Galleons_

_Pendragon Vault Nr.1: No liquid assets _

_LeFay Vault Nr.3: No liquid assets_

_Gaunt Vault Nr.498: 500 Sickles_

_Evans Vault Nr.641: 50.000 Galleons _

_Marauder Vault Nr.688: 8743 Galleons_

Estate and property (assimilated of all accounts except Black)

_Potter Manor: Wales, Great Britain _

_Potter Cottage: Godric´s Hollow_

_Godric´s Hollow_

_100% of Hogwarts and grounds: Scotland, Great Britain _

_Camelot Castle: LOCATION UNKOWN_

_LeFay Castle: LOCATION UNKOWN_

_Privet Dive #4: Surrey, Little Whinging_

_Marauder Penthouse: Central London_

_Diagon Alley: London, England_

_Hogsmeade Village: Scotland, Great Britain_

* * *

"Well that is interesting." Gil said, as he looked down at the parchment. _Well at least it confirms my suspicions._ "Now Ragnok could we have our parents will."

"Y-yes of course Lord Uruk," Answered Ragnok, who looked like one who on the verge of having a heart attack. Seriously one more shock like that, he was sure his heart would stop beating.

The manager of the Potter vaults pulled out an envelope and gave it over to the two brothers. Gil snatched it out of Ragnok´s hand and opened it for them to read. As the boys read through the will, you could see them going through different emotions, sadness, happiness, sorrow and uncontrolled rage at the end of the reading.

"That old bastard," Gil raged. "He knew and he still did it anyway."

"Nii-sama is it wrong, if I feel like I want to kill him." Harry asked his brother, as he tried to calm down from the sudden rise of anger.

"Lord Uruk what is wrong." Ragnok asked with fear in his voice, having felt the killing monstrous killing intent from the King of Heroes and much smaller dose from the Potter heir.

"Read," He answered, handing back will. Ragnok took it and began reading and quickly began shacking with fury himself he as read the will.

"This unacceptable, according to this Albus Dumbledore has broken several laws if he truly gone against your parents will. My Lords were you placed at the Dursleys." They gave a silent nod. "Of course and did they?" He asked not even wanting to finish the question. The boys stayed silent but, Ragnok got the meaning. "If you want to, we at Gringotts can try to make things right again."

"There is no need Ragnok. The Dursleys are going die at the end of the week, from ingestion of venomous liquid." Ah Jormungandr´s venom such fantastic thing.

"Of course Lord Uruk we shall not intervene with your revenge."

"Ragnok could you answer some questions for me, the will said something about emancipation?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Yes I can Mr. Potter. Emancipation is to become a legal adult in the wizarding before you turn 17. Which will happen when you turn 11, by taking up all your lordships except Black? According, to your parents will. Though your brother is different"

"Wait? Why can't I take up the Black one? And what does heir by magic mean?" Harry asked, curious as to why he was that.

"That's because Lord Black is still alive. And heir by magic means someone named you their heir, even though you are not directly descended from the current lord. "Ragnok answered.

But before Harry could ask the questioned, Gil did it for him. "So who is Lord Black?"

"The current Lord Black is one, Sirius Orion Black."

Gil´s face immediately became sour at that. "Where is Sirius currently?"

"Lord Black is in Azkaban Prison."

"Why?"

"For betraying the Potters to the Dark Lord. Though there was no evidence of a trial."

"Can you get him out?" Gil asked, though it was more of a demand than a question.

"Yes, but it will take some time:"

"Okay, but I still have two more questions. You said my emancipation was different, how? And I would like to know more about blood adoption rituals."

Ragnok blinked in confusion for a few seconds before he grinned. "Oh I know what you are getting at. Your emancipation is not different in the way you are thinking but, if you want, you can be emancipated immediately. If you want to know why, it involves a lot of loopholes I´m not going to explain now. And as for the blood adoption, you are going to have to use the blood brother one for what you need."

"Excellent." Gil said, while putting his fingers together in a very Mr. Burns like fashion. "Now shall we do emancipation first?"

* * *

It was 3 hours later that both Harry and Gil finally done doing business in Gringotts. After getting Gil emancipated they went over some other businesses. Like checking the vaults to see if anything had stolen, which thankfully had not happened? Though Dumbledore had tried on multiple occasions at gaining access to the Potter Vaults but, had been denied every time.

Another of the things they had dealt with was all of the marriage contracts, which other families had tried to make. Even if most of them were invalid, they all had been stabbed through with **Rulebreaker** to destroy the magic they held. Especially the one with a Ginevra Weasly, for some reason that one had made Gil angrier than he already was, since it was actually valid and could go through.

Burned away for extra safety.

The last business had been Gil making actual business deals, in the stock market by buying shares in certain companies via the goblins and setting up a private vault for the money that would make. Since, **Golden Rule** would make any business profitable when he put money in it, the business he made would make him a lot of money. And that was also the beginning of the road to taking over the world again, by buying all the businesses in the world.

Since it was now money that, ruled the world.

The final thing they did was setting up a meeting with the Queen of England and the Prime Minister. Since Harry was actually King of Britain, they needed to address that. So yeah big problem right there, they had been lucky and gotten a meeting five day from now.

So right now, the two brothers were standing in a room in Gringotts with portkey in hand ready to take off to Potter Manner. Not even a second latter it activated and they were gone.

* * *

OMAKE: Don´t hit Harry

* * *

Vernon Dursley was not a happy man as he looked down on the two FREAKS! Which had been left on their doorstep by the other freaks?

He was so mad at it all; he needed some release and so decided to take it out on the freaks.

He lifted his left hand and hit the black haired freak in the head with fat hand.

It was only a second later; three things went through Vernon´s head.

"YOU DARE!"

A golden light.

The red spear.

Gilgamesh now stood over the dead body Vernon and was trying to remove Gae Bolg from the wales head. _This is what happens if you hit Harry._ Were his thoughts while removing the Noble Phantasm.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay chapter is over, took longer than I thought. I blame plot bunnies. So yeah Gilgamesh rules. And I also hopped you enjoyed the omake. I do take request to write if you have and if you want to write one for the story I happily post them at the bottom the chapter.

So feel free to review, favorite or follow and I try to see you soon next chapter or new story depending on what I do first.


	7. Blood, Magic and Vaults

Harry face-planted directly to the ground by the portkey, they had taken from Gringotts, to one of the places his family owned. "Au," Harry moaned, rising from the ground he had just kissed with his face. He looked to his Nii-sama who just stood there, trying to not laugh. "Not funny," he pouted.

"Hehe, yes it was." Gil said, not even saying he also, fell face first into the dirt. He just got up faster than Harry. "Come now Harry, we need to get inside."

"Hai Nii-sama." Harry dusted himself of and turned to face their living for the rest of the summer and was immediately floored. Harry was currently looking upon Potter Manor; well to call it a manor would be understating it. It was more of castle than anything else. "Thi-this is mine?" Harry said shocked, still steadily walking towards the iron gates.

"Of course Harry." Gil exclaimed. "Everything in the wizarding world belongs to you. The mongrels in charge currently, have just forgotten it does." Harry blushed a bit. "Now let's go inside and see our family legacy." _Yes ours_. Gil thought, for he truly was a Potter, James Potter had made it so by magic and soon he would be by blood, if what he had planned would work.

The two brothers walked the iron gates in front of them opened up, like it was welcoming them home. Gil just it up to the bounded fields surrounding the mansion recognizing them and granting them access. They continued up the gravel path taking in the scenery around them. The front garden looked ideal. The grass was trimmed short, fountains standing about the place; with a few statues of former Lord Potters and a few trees lined along the gravel walk way. They soon were at the front door. Gil motioned for Harry to open them and upon doing so both of them felt a rush of energy flood through. _What was that_? They both thought, but they decided to leave it for later.

As they walked through the door and entered the front lobby they saw that the inside was truly as grand as the inside. There was a massive stair case leading up to other floors, different kinds of armor stood along the walls and moving paintings at different places. Harry was slightly creped out by those. But first Gil needed to try something.

"House-Elf!" He called out… and nothing happened. "Great, I hopped this wouldn´t happen. Well Harry I guess we have to explore the place our self." The next two hours was spent exploring the mansion, though Harry had stopped after twenty minutes, having found the library and then proceeded to raid it. Gil took a more practical approach and found the kitchen. Which was in a good condition, there was perfectly frozen and non-perishable food around so they could easily though there would be no vegetable. He had also found out the water to be still flowing and he had also tried to find a few magical paintings of their parents and to his surprise he found none. None at all though he hopped they might be in the Potter vault.

After searching the mansion Gil found Harry sitting in the library reading a few books. "Having fun Harry?" He asked, his brother.

Harry was surprised a bit at Gil´s sudden voice, but just smiled and replied. "I am Nii-sama, have you seen there are so many books, I just want to read them all and learn everything in them." That was true the Library was huge and grand, there was probably enough books to last a life time, though as Gil heard Harry talk a particular thought came to his mind. _So Harry wants to learn everything, I wonder if it has something to do with his Origin._ Even if he wanted to think more about this he had a scar to deal with.

"Now Harry, get over here for a moment," Harry obeyed and walked over to his brother putting the book down. "Harry now that we are here, I can make that scar on your head go away, you want that?" Harry just nodded. "Okay but, first you need to sleep. Don´t worry this will only hurt a little bit." Gil gave perfect hit at Harry´s neck knocking him out cold.

Gil then proceeded to lift Harry up and put him on, one of the couches in the library. Now it was time to remove the parasite in Harry´s scar. He would have done it earlier but, he had no idea on how it would interfere with Harry´s magic so left it there to stabilize a bit, but now he thought it was time to remove the soul piece. And as for how he knew what it was, well you to would know to, if you spend any amount of time in the basement of Zouken Matou.

Gil opened the golden gate and pulled out a dagger, one that was designed for rituals rather than as a weapon. It was ornate and jagged the blade shimmered purple and runes was written on it. He took and stabbed it into Harry´s scar and intoned. "**Rulebreaker**."

There was massive shriek and what looked like a wrath exploded from the scar whiles it bleed black. Gil saw that the soul piece wasn't quite dead yet. He opened the gate once more and out came a massive great sword; it slammed into the wrath instantly killing it. After the spirit disappeared, he dismissed his weapons both of the dissipating into golden mist.

Gil quickly turned his attention back to Harry to check if he was okay. Still asleep he whipped away the black blood and saw that the scar that looked fresh now had almost faded away. Now that Harry was still asleep, he could begin to inscribe the formalcraft circle for the blood brother ritual and a few others they needed.

* * *

At a castle in Scotland, right after Gilgamesh used **Rulebreaker**. Inside the Headmasters office a lot of objects used to monitor one Harry James Potter. Began screeching and soon after exploded devastating the room and also destroying objects used to monitor Gilgamesh Potter. And thankfully one old lemon drop sucking coot wasn´t present to see the room being destroyed and only discovered it later sending him into a panic.

* * *

Harry gaped as he woke from the forced sleep his brother sent him into. He did however, feel better than before, it felt like a headache he never noticed he had, had gone away. Harry raised himself from the sofa he was laying on and looked around to see that most of the tables had been removed to give place too the two things Harry identified as ritual circles. He also saw Gil crouched down next to the smaller one, with a brush in hand and a bucket with something in it next to him.

"Nii-sama," Harry called out to his brother to indicate he was awake.

Gil turned around at the sound of his brother´s voice. "Oh Harry, come here. I´ve just finished setting up the Blood Brother Ritual and now that you are awake we can begin. I have also pizza when we are done."

"Oh okay but, where did you get pizza from?" Harry asked

"A Pizzeria."

"Yeah but where."

"Cardiff."

"How, that's about 40KM from here."

"I flew," Gil said nonchalantly.

"I-just forget it." Harry sighed, giving up on getting a straight answer out his Nii-sama.

Gil just chuckled. "Now Harry to do this, we just need to stand at the other ends of the circle and drink a potion." He explained pointing at two flasks, which stood at each respective ends of the ritual circle.

Both Harry and Gil now stood in the circle potions in hand. The ritual in it of itself was really simple. It was modified version of blood adoption ritual. In the original there would only be one drinker, the one who wanted to be adopted. The drinker would take a potion which contained the blood of the person(s) who like to adopt. So the one who drank the potion would be of their blood and if the person who´s blood was used had special abilities the recipient would likely gain it also. (Which he hoped would happen with Harry in the form of **circuits** and **divinity**.)

So with the blood brother one it was just two or more people doing it at same time, with their own blood. Gil had potion which contained Harry´s blood and Harry had one with his. But he had modified Harry´s and added something extra, which could go under the top 10 most stupid thing he had ever done, right up there with fighting Crimson Moon Brunestud while drunk. That ranked at number 2.

With just Gil blood Harry would maybe have gained a **C** or **B** rank in **Divinity **and maybe a hundred magic circuits of **Rank: A** or more. But what he had added would bolster that immensely. **Ichor: Blood of The Gods** he had added seven drops of it to Harry´s potion so he his blood was enhanced when the ritual activated. Normally **Ichor** was a drinkable **Noble Phantasm** he could use that would boost all of his stats to **A++** for a limited amount of time depending on how much he drank. But he hoped for what he used it as now it be permanently bound to Harry and boost his strength but it would be much he had only added seven drops so Harry maybe gain a **D Rank** in all physical stats. He had also thought about putting a drop of **Ambrosia **in it as well but, quickly discarded that idea even he wouldn´t touch that stuff.

"Okay Harry, we drink on three. 1… 2… 3." They both took it all with one mouthful and it only took a second for it to kick in.

Harry felt great amount of pain, as felt his entire body shift and turn inside of him. The new Ichor that entered his body, lead by the magic of the ritual found, small amounts of old divine power and began to reawaken and enhance it along with a few other heritages, making Harry a Demi-god.

Several beings around the world felt the shift in divine power, and puzzled over who the new player might be.

His bones and muscle restructured and soon as it began the pain was over. Harry lifted himself from the floor as he had lost balance during the ritual process.

Harry began checking himself over to see what had changed. He knew he had grown a few centimeters; his body was thin and lean though not the unhealthy kind. Harry knew he had also become stronger; he could fell his new muscles under his skin and knew it was going to be a pain to learn and control them. As he looked to the side, Harry could also see his hair had grown longer and was now green with blond-gold stripes through it with few ending in a crimson red color.

After checking himself out, Harry looked over to his brother to see what changes he had went through. To his surprise there, were no changes to his Nii-sama´s body, though his hair looked a shade darker than before. But that could have been a trick of the light. However what surprised Harry was the look of shock on Gil´s face.

"Nii-sama," He said in concern.

* * *

After he and Harry had drank the potion. Gil had felt something within him shift, as if something had been add to him. He looked at Harry who had fallen over and saw him change and what he looked like now had almost given him a stroke. Harry´s hair now was no longer black at all but now, his hair a green color like Enkidu´s, it was also striped with blond-golden hair that looked like a cross color of his own and Saber´s, but the blond seemingly turned into crimson red one at the end. Though Harry´s face was the biggest shock to Gil, Harry´s face was so much like Enkidu´s now though a bit more on the masculine side. But the major difference was the eyes, both pupils were now slit, the right eye now was red like his own, the left stayed the same green it had always been.

"Nii-sama," He heard Harry say.

"Yes Haru what is it." Gil asked.

"Is something wrong, you looked so shocked then you saw my face?" Harry said.

"It's nothing Harry, I was just shocked for a moment you look a lot like him now, so I guess he´s your ancestor but, who did he do it wi- Shamat of course. Can´t blame him she was a beautiful being." Gil murmured.

"Who do I look like Nii-sama?" Harry asked, he was very curious to know who his brother was talking about.

"Enkidu." Gil simply answered.

"Oh I`m Sorry Ni-," Harry began but, was cut short by Gil.

"No don´t say you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about, Enkidu died a long time ago and I have accepted that he is. Now remove that frown, shall we check your magic."

Harry smiled and nodded, yes he would very much like to know what kind of magic he could use.

* * *

"Argh," Gil groaned at his current headache, which he held in his hand a piece paper containing information he had gotten from the ritual he had just performed on Harry. It was a rather simple ritual, it was meant to show ones **Origin**, **Element** and how many **Magic Circuits **one had and their quality. Gil knew he hadn't fucked it up, for it was exact same ritual that had been used on him to find his own **Origin and Element**. But the big thing here was the status of Harry´s **Circuits**, for Gil knew the status of his own. He had **100 Circuits Rank-EX**. For he had the perfect body so he had perfect **Magic Circuits**. But with Harry it was different. _Oh might as well say it to him now and figure it out later_. He thought.

"Well Harry according to this you have a **Non-Standard Element of Darkness**, but you also have affinity towards the **Five Greater Elements** going in this order **Ether, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth.** All of them are rather high but **Ether** is the highest. It also says you a minor connection to **Holly Light**, I have no idea how that going to affect your **Magecraft**. As for your **Origin** it's simply **All**, and I think it means that you probably be able to use any **Magecraft** you want with enough training. And that can be achievable with all the power you have. Harry you have **200 Magic Circuits** of **A++ Rank**. And now we just need open them, ready Harry."

Harry nodded and Gil took out one gem from the gate filled with prana.

"Here," He said, giving the gem to Harry. "Swallow it will 'open' your **Magic Circuits.**" Harry took it in his mouth and swallowed it; Harry felt some pain and passed out again.

* * *

_5 days latter _

Harry was sitting outside in the garden exercising his **Circuits** while waiting for an owl to arrive with a portkey, to take them to Gringotts there they would meet the Queen. Since he was a Pendragon and so the true King of Britain, they needed to talk to her about that. They also needed to check out his Vaults while they couldn't take money out of most of them they could take all the other stuff that was in them.

_Convenient. _

Harry took a deep breath and closed his **Circuits** as saw an owl fly over to his brother who was sitting at a garden table reading a book. If the owl hadn't arrived he would had begun reading to as part of the magic training Gil had put him. The first involved exercising his **Circuits **so he knew how to use them before he learned any **Magecraft**. The next in-between was reading books on **Magecraft **while practicing the two mind arts Gil had taught him **Thought Acceleration** and **Memory Partition** which would help him learn faster. Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Gil placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ready to go?" He asked, Harry nodded "Okay now Gringotts!" Gil yelled and they both disappeared from the garden.

* * *

Harry and Gil was walking out a room in Gringotts, there they had just spent the last hour talking with the Queen of England and the current Prime Minister surprisingly. And to their own surprise they got most of things they wanted and the Queen got to keep her things since Harry didn´t even want to be a king, for only one person was king and that was Gil. But he had been listed as potential heir to the throne. The cover would be that Harry Great-grandparent on Lilly´s side was a bastard or something like that.

However they couldn´t get to live on their own but they gotten a time limit of one month to find a suitable guardian or they would but, they could live at the house Gil had bought through the goblins.

Right now they there traveling through the vault tunnels get things from Harry´s vaults. They first went to their mothers vault and there they found some things like books, her journal and an infinite storage chest that could shrink and expand on its own. From there they went down the list, going from vault to vault, they took various books and artefacts that were stored in the vaults like a pensive and various wands they could use to practice Wizardcraft.

It wasn't until they arrived at the Pendragon Vault that things got a bit strange. Harry walking through the vault for it for some reason only let him through but not his brother even though they now had the same blood. As he walked through it he saw various armors around the place and weapons next to them. _Probably the equipment of her knights, but who got them here Merlin or Morgana_. Harry thought. As he continued walking through the vault Harry felt something calling to him. He continued towards the voice and what he came upon was two very beautiful swords and the moment he saw them, he knew what they were. The silver one was **Clarent**, the other one, the one that was broken in half but still beautiful, was **Caliburn**. Harry knew it was from the broken sword he heard the voice.

"_Repair me, fix me put me back together again, so you can wield me." _The voice of the sword said. Reacting on instinct Harry took the broke hilt of **Caliburn**. The moment he held it, it flashed a white light and a moment later he held a repaired **Caliburn**. "_Thank you I am whole again master." _Harry heard **Caliburn **say. Ignoring the sword, Harry sheathed it in the scabbard next to it and **Clarent **along with it he hefted it on his back and left the vault.

* * *

_Five days ago._

A man with crimson hair was walking through the corridors of his mansion. He had just gotten a message that the family had just updated and was on his way to see who in their 'extended family' had given birth. So they could send a gift to the lucky pair they always did that. As he entered the room with tree, he looked for the family who had given birth and saw it was Potters again. _So we are going to congratulate Lily and James on another one. Now what is the name of the baby_? He thought. He saw it and blinked, he looked at James and Lilly´s name plates and blinked again, he looked back to the name of the newest member and blinked thrice. _What! _The crimson haired man yelled mentally, as he looked at impossibility before him. "Okay what is going on here?!"

* * *

**A/N:** and here it is the next chapter, so if any of you wondered no I'm not dead yet. Guys if any of you can guess Gil´s element and origin you get to design his wand and to help his origin is a duel type. And who is the crimson haired man can you guess. And no, he is not an OC. i also wanna say thanks to souvikkundu0017 for sending me a list with various Noble Phantasm of the blade variety. it helped a lot


	8. Blast from The Past and Extended Family

_I don't own anything in this story. All rights of the characters used belong to their individual owner._

xxx

It had been five minutes since; Harry had entered the Pendragon Vault and Gil was beginning get a bit frustrated, over what was taking Harry so long. He had been a bit surprised he had been denied access to the vault even though, he now Pendragon blood in him thanks to the ritual. So figured the presence wasn't as strong in him, as it was in Harry and that's why he had been denied access.

And so to pass the time he began thinking about Harry´s progress over last five days and laying plans for the future.

Harry´s progress was astounding to say the least, Harry had almost instinctual grasp and control over his circuits and could already use over half them perfectly. So he had to begin teaching Harry some basic magic like **Reinforcement**, **Projection**, **Structural Analysis **and **Alteration** and continuing it off from there. Harry had become a bit descent with the two mind disciplines he taught him. Though Gil didn´t stop as he also continued to teach Harry more languages and it was there Gil hit his next headache. It seemed after the ritual, Harry could now understand any language like it was English, he had proved to true when he spoke to Harry in Ancient Sumerian and understood it perfectly and even responded back in it.

And that was made Gil think, that Harry had more things in his blood than just old **Ichor** from Enkidu and dragons blood from Saber. He didn´t know what it was so he let it be for now and had continued training Harry. Gil had also done a bit of physical training with Harry to test how strong he now was. He had to say that Harry had a **D-Rank** in all physical stats.

Gil took a sigh as he recollected the previous five days information he had gathered. He looked to towards the vault door, and saw that Harry yet to come out, and now he were getting a bit afraid, if something had happened to Harry in there. But there was nothing he could but, wait and so he went back to thinking/monologuing to himself again. After they had arrived at in Gringotts, Gil had given them the recipe as it were on how to make **Black Keys**. For he thought Harry would enjoy them and he could sell them to the Church, they were also for private Goblin use. He sure they would enjoy them as he explained their use to Ragnok, of how they there effective against things that was not human, vampires especially. He also talked further business with them on stock exchange and that they should buy for him. That rather easy as Gringotts was a worldwide bank empire with various branches around the world. For they had to keep up with mundane world, since other magical communities were more advances than Britain, Japan being in the top, with the USA coming in second. Gil´s plan was pretty much to buy big shares of various companies and control the world through the economy while looking like the good guy. The entire thing was just a revised approach to his last plan. Instead culling the amount of mongrels to fit the number purposes in the world, he instead would increase the amount purpose to fit all of the mongrels in the world. It was part of the plan to see the vision of humanity reaching the stars, he had seen so many years ago come true.

_And it will be more glorious then done by my own hand_. He smiled at the thought. Gil was brought out his mussing's, when he heard the vault door open. He saw Harry walking out of the Pendragon Vault carrying two swords he recognized on sight. Gil´s smile just widened. _Of course those would be in there._ He thought, he now had more things to teach Harry.

"So Harry are you done for today?" Gil asked his brother.

"I am Nii-sama." Harry answered. While shifting **Clarent **so it was more comfortable on his back a bit of a problem since it was bigger than him.

"Okay let's go to our new home now." _Though it feels like I forgot to do something? _He added in after thought

Xxx

A middle aged man, with black hair and blue eyes, was currently sitting in his living room, in his house, in the state of California, USA. He currently went by the name of Chuck, though other people would recognize him as Ea or The Biblical God; YHWH. He was the god, who had supposedly died, during the Great War, between the three factions, the Devils, the Angels and the Fallen.

The only reason he had managed to survive was because of something he always did before he went to fight. Creating another body, his power and consciousness could go to in case of the body he was fighting in got destroyed. Of course that had happened then, he stupidly went to fight the Four Satan's at the same time, in a body that was already falling apart, due to just coming out the fight he had with Trihexa and sealing it away. This meant, when he went to fight, Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Beelzebub he only had 10% of full strength to use but, still put him at level with Zeus in his prime.

That had assured they pretty much killed each other. He survived of course by using his trick, but what he had forgotten was how long it actually took for the revival process to finish, a month to be precise. And then he had pretty much come back from the dead, YHWH had gotten the biggest shock of his existence, the war had been put on cease fire because everybody thought he was dead. YHWH knew, without a doubt if he went back on stage the war would restart. So he decided to just stay hidden and just watch the happenings of the world the consequences of the war between the three factions.

And so he watched, he watched for a thousand years. Michael trying to lead heaven, the humans middle age, the civil war of the devils and the reign of the new Satan´s. (and to his admittance, Sirches did a damn good job doing so.) The humans continuing to spread over the world and **Alaya´s** power increasing, **Gaia** trying to keep up, he saw the industrializing of the world, humans using its resources without a care of the consequences. He saw the creation of the **Evil pieces**. He saw World War 1 and 2. He also saw peace and happiness and that's he still loved humans more than anything else he had created because of the untold good they could do.

And so he was here sitting in living room looking at his computer following the events of the world in the new high tech way. _Oh how I love the internet._ God fought as he scrolled down the site of international news. _Hmm what's this?_ He thought, as he came across an article from Britain. _Let see here. Two new members added to the family after a recent DNA test._ God read of the news article. _Earlier this morning, the Queen of England revealed that two new children had been added to the Royal family. After a recent DNA test showing the two children, being related to her, through her father, The Queen has stated that. "Even if the two are grandchildren of bastards, they still have Royal blood in them, and as such have just as big a right to the throne as my grandchildren." The Queen have also said that the two boys are orphans, that ran away from their abusive Aunt and Uncle they lived with, since their birth parents were killed. Though no names have been given of any of the involved, the press has been given pictures of the two brothers._

God stopped reading the article and went down to the bottom of the page, to find the pictures. And what saw would have made for the most epic spit shot in history if he had been drinking something. _Impossible,_ he thought as he looked at the pictures and the sheer impossibility one of them was._ He´s been dead for almost five thousand years, it´s impossible to bring him back even I cannot do that now. This needs further investigation; I need to talk to him immediately._ The thoughts raced through God´s head, thinking of how to approach this._ But regardless of how you are back amongst the living, this is definitely going to be a conversation most overdue Gilgamesh._

Not a split second later God disappeared from his living room in a flash of light.

Xxx

Gilgamesh was sitting in the living room of his new home, he and Harry had moved into two day ago. He had bought the mansion they there living in, plus a few wards, via the goblins.

They had spent the entire day they arrived moving the things they had taken from the vaults and putting them in place. And they only had gone through half of the stuff. The next the day they bought some new furniture.

Right now Gil was watching TV on his new couch with Harry sleeping next to him. Gil looked over to younger brother and saw that he was dreaming pleasantly and not having one of his frequent nightmares. And due to the small smile on Harry´s face, Gil could tell Harry was having his favorite one.

Harry had told him about it lots of times. "Hmm," Gil let out a small laugh when he thought about it. It was always about Harry playing together with a black Dinosaur that could breathe fire. Though, Harry could never remember the name of the Dino when he woke up. Sometimes others would join them during the dream and even him a few times.

Harry tried to draw a picture of the black Dino once during school, but that had been destroyed by Dudley during recess then they weren't paying attention. Dudley had been sent to the Hospital with a broken arm that day.

Gil brought himself out his thoughts and returned his attention back to the show he was watching. It was called Supernatural and he had to give it praise, for it was a good show.

*DingDong*

The sound of the doorbell rocked throughout the house and put Gil on alert. Since the wards hadn't alerted him of someone approaching the house. And that meant that somebody had sufficient skill to avoid being detected by them.

Gil removed himself from the couch and began walking towards the main entrance. As he moved the doorbell chimed again, and a small dagger appeared in Gil´s hand. It was small but it had an interesting ability, if the owner of the dagger was attacked, it would react and seek the heart of the attacker and kill them.

Gil now stood in front of the main door. It was a double door made out of oak. The doorbell rang one more time before Gil opened the heavy doors and on the other side he saw a face, he never thought he would see again.

"You," Gil said in shock.

"Hello Gilgamesh. It´s good to see you again, can I come inside?" God asked as he looked at the young King of Heroes.

"Ea."

Xxx

"Ugh," Gil groaned as he took another sip from the glass of whiskey, he had made for himself, to deal with the headache he currently had. The Creator God currently sitting in his kitchen.

"Aren´t you a bit too young, to be drinking already." Said, Gil´s current irritation.

Gil just glared at the god, while taking another sip. "So, is there something I can do for you Ea?" Gil asked said god.

God just chuckled a bit. "Please, don't call me that, It´s just God now or YHWH and yes there is something you can do for me." God said.

Gil just looked with a raised eye-brow at God. "Oh," he said. "So you became God of the Bible. Good for you." The last part was said in a sarcastic tone. "So what do you want from me, oh and I forgot to ask how you found me."

"News article on the Internet and I want to know. How you came back to Life." He punctuated the words by japing his finger at Gil.

Gil just blinked in surprise. "That's it?" He questioned, God just nodded in response. "Okay when, but first you need to know, I'm not the Gilgamesh of this universe, I came from another one."

God´s eyes widened in shock. "What?" He questioned. "How?"

Gil just smiled at God. "Now that is the question but, to answer it we need to start at the beginning." And so Gil went on to explain what giving God the same story he had given his mother and what happened after he arrived in this universe.

After Gil was done telling his story, God slumped down in his chair contemplating what he had been told. _To think that humans, managed to access the Root and the Throne, in his universe. No mortal has even knowledge of those things in this universe, but that's not important now._ "That was certainly informative, Gilgamesh. Now you said you were in need of a legal guardian, so do you thin-"

"Nii-sama." A voice said to their left. Both males turned their heads around to see Harry standing in the kitchen door wearing his sleeping tunic, grinding sleep out of his eyes. "Who´s that." Harry said, pointing a lazy finger at God.

"Oh him, he´s just an old acquaintance from the past." Gil said. His eyes back on God. "Now Harry go back to bed, I´m going to join you then I´m done here, Okay?"

"Okay," the seven year old answered, as he stumbled back out of the kitchen.

As Harry left, God got a good look at what he could call a copy of Enkidu, except for the golden strands of hair which ended in crimson red in between the light green hair. The eyes were also different with them not being grey. He had also gotten a look at the child´s aura and soul, what he saw was damn near impossible. If he had to describe the boy it would be with the word All. For the boy was damn near everything. To but it into numbers the boy was 50% god, 15% angel, 15% devil, 5% dragon and the last 15% being human, though it seemed as if something was very slowly corroding the human away part away.

He had also taken a look inside the boy´s soul and saw two beings inside of it. The first one he recognized easily as one of his **Sacred Gears** especially that one. He couldn´t help but laugh at irony of that one being inside a decedent of Arthur. The other soul though he couldn´t classify, for it was something he had never seen before. He could tell it had a **Dragon Attribute **to it but, that was overshadow by the sheer amount of destructive power the soul had, he almost had to put in the same category of: The Great Red. If he had to classify it as something, it would be a Hazard a Hazard to everything. Though to his relief both souls were asleep and wouldn't awaken for another few years.

God was brought out of his thoughts when Gilgamesh began speaking to him again.

"So now that you know how I´m back. Are you going to return to Heaven now?" Gil asked, finishing his third glass.

At God let out a nervous and began scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well you see," he began saying. "I can´t do that."

"Why?" questioned Gil, not fully understanding what God meant.

"Well that´s because everyone thinks I´m dead." God answered back, while taping his fingers together like a school girl asking her crush out.

"How?" Gil asked, his left eye now having developed a slight twitch.

"the short story is that where was this war a thousand years back that resulted in being destroyed and everybody thinking I´m dead. So yeah HeHe" God embarrassedly laughed. "So do you think I can stay here."

"Yes," Gil said fast not wanting to deal with it now.

"Great," God said happily. "See you in the morning." He when disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Gil alone in the kitchen.

Gil just sighed, as he sat his glass near the dishwasher and left the kitchen himself moving towards the bedroom there he and Harry slept.

And come next morning God had arrived and moving in with the two brothers and becoming their legal Guardian in turn.

Xxx

_August 11 2007. Four days after Gods arrival._

Gil was moving through the house since someone had ringed the doorbell and that someone had also managed to avoid the wards around the mansion. _I need better security._ Gil thought, as he opened the door to see who was outside. To his surprise he did not find one person outside but, instead a group of people stood outside in the early morning sun. The group was composed of two males and three females. The two males almost identical too each other though one looked older having a beard. Booth males had crimson colored hair and were wearing a white and black business suit respectively.

The females however there very different from each other, one had silver-grey hair and was dressed in a French maid outfit and she also had obscenely large breasts, with a perfect body to go with them.

The second woman had chestnut brown hair; she was wearing a simple white dress and she like the first woman had also a perfect body with large breasts.

The third female was a little girl with crimson hair like the males and looked to be two years younger than Harry. She was wearing a shirt with a red skirt to fit.

After he looked them, Gil immediately felt out their Auras, it was a trick he learned from God and now he knew that beings in front of him were. _Devils_, he thought as he narrowed his red eyes on the beings of sin. _And powerful to_.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" Gil asked, with a sweet innocent voice.

The older male moved forward and began talking. "Yes my name is Sebest Gremory and this is my family and we are here talk with you Gilgamesh Potter about something important."

Gil´s eyes narrowed a bit more the Devils "Very well if it´s important come inside. Oh and close the door behind you, when your all inside."

Sebest just nodded in response and waved for his family to follow.

Two minutes later, they there all siting in the living room, the family of Devils were sitting on the couch and Gil was sitting on his new leather chair. Harry and God wasn´t with them since Harry was outside practicing **Magecraft** and God was out grocery shopping.

"Now to tell you why we are here, I first need to tell you we are not humans we are-" Sebest began saying before being interrupted by Gil.

"Yes, yes I know what you are, you´re Devils." He said. Shocking the Devils, "Now please tell why you are here, and you got one minute to do it before I begin yelling prayers and get the Holy Water." Gil said, with malice evident in his tone.

Sebest and the others of his family became a bit tense at the threat. "Well to make long story short, you and your brother are related to us by blood. And we came here to find out how your name appeared on the family tree after the fact that Lily and James Potter is dead." Sebest said in a serious tone.

Gil´s eyes widened in surprise. _Well I certainly didn't expect that_.

Xxx

And this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long it seemed got hit with a case sloth. Also I'm crossing this world over with DxD and AU´ing it a bit to fit the story. I´m going to add more crossovers to this thing so it's going to be multi cross story and adding a bit of elements from other series. Also I can't that many of you thought Lord Gremory was Shirou. And as reminder Shirou has auburn colored hair. Oh can you guess the Sacred Gear Harry has and the other soul inside Harry. There are a few clues in this chapter which can help you.


	9. Learning New things and Start of School

After coming out his shock, Gil began thinking about Sebest´s words. His mind began racing through various questions he wanted to ask the Duke of Hell, so he decided to just go through them one at a time.

"Right but, before I answer any of your questions. You have to answer some of my own, deal." Gilgamesh said, as through his sentence had changed both demeanor and tone, becoming more kingly. For they weren't dealing with boy known as Gil anymore, they were now dealing with the one true king.

"Of course," Sebest answered. Trying to avoid the boy´s eyes, for they made him a bit scared. "Now what is your question?"

"It´s a simple one really, I want to know how you are related to Harry through blood." Gilgamesh inquired, his glaring eyes still fixed on the devils.

"Oh, should have known you would ask that." Said Sebest while chuckling, "You see it starts about eight hundred years ago with my younger sister Risa. She had been thrown out of our family by my parents, because she had been born as a very weak devil. She was frail, didn't have a lot demonic power and failed to inherent our family bloodline, she didn´t even have a devil´s long lifespan. It was even worse, because we were in the middle of a civil war at the time. So our parents threw her out of the family and the Underworld. Though luckily for her, then she arrived on Earth. She was saved from death by a wizard named Ignotus Peverell. It was later when the Civil War was over and I became Lord of my clan I went to find her and bring her back if she was still alive. And to my own relief, I found her alive and married to the wizard who saved her. And the rest as you say is history." Sebest finished with a smile on his face. "So now that I have answered your question, could you answer mine?"

Gilgamesh adjusted himself on his chair and mulled the information, he had been told over. And after deciding what Sebest had told him was true, he would tell Sebest the truth to. "Sebest in the Wizarding world there is a ritual called The Blood Brother Ritual, it allows two people to become brothers like they haven born of the same parents. You can see where I´m going."

"Ah I do, wizarding magic such a weird thing." Sebest said. Though the last part was more to himself than others. "So is there anything more you would like to ask."

"Yes there is." Gilgamesh said in an ice cold voice, that sends shivers down the spines of the family of devils. "I would like to know why you first came now and not when mom died." Gilgamesh growled with anger clearly evident in his voice.

Sebest and the rest just looked sadly at the boy before he spoke up. "Gilgamesh I know that this will sound like a bad excuse but, the reason why we didn´t come earlier is because our family tree only shows us when a new one is added to family and their birthday not when they die. We actually only found out Lilly and James were dead then we began looking into how your name had appeared on the family tree when it states you had been born over four thousand years ago. So by that is guess you really are Gilgamesh aren´t you."

Gil let his entire posture fall and looked with tired eyes at the Gremory´s at having been found out already. "Yes, I´m and I´m not going to explain how back amongst the living at least now. So can we-." He was about to say more when a voice echoed through the house.

"Hey Gil, I´m back from shopping, I bought some exotic ingredients so I thought we should have Indian food today." Said the voice of Chuck the God. Who was now standing in the living room doorway? "So yeah I hope you… Sebest, Sirches!" God yelled in surprise as he saw the devils in the living room.

Both devils turned their heads around to look at the one who had called their names out. And only one of them recognized the being that stood before them. For how could Sebest not, even though he had only seen him once on the battlefield during the Great War. Sebest would always recognize the man for who he was. And he just decided to say it out loud.

"God! Augh!"

"Crap."

Xxx

Gil sighed, as laid down on his bed trying to sleep after a very eventful day of extended family business. The day had gone better than expected after the discovery that God was still very much alive. After calming the devils down and explaining to the Gremory's pretty much everything, they agreed to not tell anyone about God being alive.

They decided to stay a while longer to discuss other things. It was when they decided to introduce Rias to Harry. The two children hit it of pretty well, though Harry was quite shy towards the upfront devil girl. The devils had stayed and eaten dinner with them and left shortly afterwards, except Rias who decided to have and impromptu sleepover with Harry. The last he had seen of the two before he went to bed was Rias trying to convince Harry to pretty up his long hair.

Gil let out a little chuckle. It seemed like girl had already gained a crush on his blond striped, green haired brother. He let out another laugh. _I wonder there it will l go from now._ He thought as he closed his eye to sleep.

Xxx

_August 15__th__ 2007._

Chuck stood in the backyard of his new home, smiling. It was a warm August afternoon, so he had decided to something productive with it. Teaching Harry and Rias, hoe to use their wings to fly. So now everyone was outside for the impromptu flying lesson except Gil who was laying on a floatable in the pool. In front of him were Rias and Harry their eyes firmly locked onto him, though one of Rias´s arms there locked around Harry´s. since she had declared yesterday that her and Harry were going to be husband and wife. Gil had gotten a major laugh out that one much to Harry´s embarrassment.

"So you two are you ready to learn how to fly." Chuck asked the two children.

"Yes!" They both shouted, though Harry was louder than Rias since he was a lot more excited at the prospect of being able to fly.

"Okay you two calm down. First Rias can you bring out your wings first, if you know how." Chuck said.

The devil girl closed her eyes for a second, focusing her powers on her back and not a moment later a pair of bat wings sprouted from her back. Harry could look in marvel as the wings appeared and Harry hoped his own was pretty as Rias´s.

"Good, now then can you show Harry how to bring out his wings?" Chuck asked.

"Okay," Rias answered. As she went on to explain to Harry on how to make his wings appear. "What you need to do is rather simple; you just need to focus on your back, while imagining wings appearing, while sending some magical energy to the area at the same time. Don't be surprised it doesn't work the first time." The five year old girl explained, sounding surprisingly mature while doing so.

Harry just did as told and tried to make his wings appear and surprisingly or un-surprisingly, depending on how you looked at it. Harry made his appear on his very first try. As they appeared Harry saw immediately they were different from Rias´s own. For only one of his wings were like Rias´s bat wings. The other wing he had was feathered and black like those of a fallen angel.

Harry just looked at his wings as he tried and moved and easily got them to do so. He was preoccupied with his wings what he hadn't seen Rias come closer to him and began to pet his angel wing.

"Soft," She muttered, as she continued to caress them with care.

"You like them?" Harry asked. Rias just nodded and continued to pet Harry´s wing. He blushed a little at the continued touch. "Thanks," he said.

"Okay you two lovebirds give it up." The two children immediately stopped what they there doing, their attention back on Chuck. "Now on to actual flying, now first start moving and give them a few good flabs, good now you need too just try and hover for moment… or do that." Chuck said. As he now saw Harry flying around in the sky with above average grace.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Harry could only laugh as he flew around in sky and felling the joy it gave him of being able to fly like that. Harry really didn't know how he knew to use his wings but, he took is as ingrained instincts he had. For since the moment he took out his wings, he felt a pressure beginning to grow with in him and it continued to grow during Chuck´s instructing. But couldn´t hold back anymore at that point he had just let it go and flew towards the sky. _This is so awesome_. Harry thought as he felt the wind against his face, but he landed back on the ground a few seconds later. To be immediately tackled by the red blur known as Rias Gremory.

"Harry that was awesome," the devil girl excitingly said. "How did you do all that can you tell and can you teach me, Please!" The Heir of Gremory yelled in his ears.

"Rias please step of me and I tell you." Harry said.

"Oh sorry." Rias said as she removed herself from Harry´s chest and stomach

As Rias had removed herself from him, Harry stood up on his legs once more. "Now this is what happened." And so he told both Rias and Chuck what had happened.

Xxx

_August 20__th__ 2007._

Harry was sitting and waiting for his brother inside of the room, he had designated as his Workshop. For bother had told him he would be leaning a new spell today. Though in the meantime he was still practicing the others he had learned. He could now use **Reinforcement** on tree, rock and glass without breaking them and now was practicing on iron. He had also made progress on his **Structural Analysis** and now he could make out an internal blueprint of what things was made out of. He hadn't made a lot progress with **Alteration**; he had only been able to give an iron pipe the concept of bendable, which he thought wasokay. His progress with **Thought Acceleration** and **Memory Partition**, was what he believed to be exceling most in, for had already managed to make 3 partitions and accelerate them as three times as fast.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

Harry was brought out his thoughts as he heard the knocking on the door and saw Gil come inside and sit at table, Harry was sitting at.

"So Harry are you ready to learn a new spell," Gil said, the small smile he had while around Harry still ever present.

Harry just smiled wider and nodded at his brother. "Yes nii-sama," Harry said.

"Good. Now the spell I want you to learn is called **Gandr**. It's a Finnish sickness curse used by Edelfelts and those dull Tohsakas. It´s a very simple spell but, it´s very good as an attack and one shot from it easily knock out a normal person. Here let me show you. **Gandr**!" Gil called out. And a red and black ball of prana, at the size of a golf ball appeared on Gil´s fingertip and hit the wall. "Now you try Harry."

Harry held out his finger at the wall and said "**Gandr**!" a black and red ball of prana also appeared at his finger tip but, Harry´s was only the size of a small pebble. It slammed into the wall and evaporated like Gil´s.

"That was a good first attempt Harry, now how much did that cost you in terms of **Prana**." Gil asked Harry.

"It costed about 10 units, nii-sama." Harry answered back.

"Good but, you can better than that. Now keep on practicing until you can create one at my size for only 3 units. And when you´re done we can continue with other things like, other forms of **Gandr**, **Hypnosis **and **Boundary Fields**. Okay," Gil said.

"Yes nii-sama." Said Harry, as he went back to mastering the **Gandr**, since had over 1100 Units of **Prana** still left.

Xxx

_September 3__rd__ 2007_

Harry tried to whistle as he looked down the corridor, he and nii-sama was standing in. They were inside the Primary School, that Chuck had signed them into after he had been made their official legal guardian to take care of them by the Queen. Right now they were waiting for the teacher to call them inside and start their new school year.

Though they had almost arrived late due to interference from Rias, who had practically moved in with them, much to Sirches charging who was crying over why his `Rias-chan´ had to leave him. Harry didn't understand why he was crying but, nii-sama had said something about a `Sister Complex.´ Harry didn't know what his brother meant. For then they tried leave Rias had refused to let him go and had taken a hold of his legs, she just kept on saying that `A wife shouldn´t be separate from her husband.´ though in the end it had taken their maid Serena (Who was a gift from Lord Gremory.) saying that even she could join them for school she wouldn´t be joining their class since she was much young than them. After that she finally let his legs go and they went off to school.

Though it would be one week later they would discover that Rias had some managed to get into their year and class, despite being younger.

Harry was brought out his mussing's about Rias´s shenanigans, when he heard the class door opening and the elder lady who was their teacher telling them to come inside.

Booth boys picked up their schoolbags. Harry´s was a black and red Jason Active bag, Gil´s bag was the same but his was gold coloured with Eiyuu Ou written on it in blue. Booth boys entered the classroom and were meet with extreme silence. As the entire class observed the exotic looking boys, one had long straight light green hair with blond stipes in it and two different coloured eyes, one ruby red and the other emerald green and both were slit. The other one was taller and had entirely gold-blond hair and both of his were red and slit like a cat´s.

"Hm. Never seen them so quite before." The teacher said, as she surveyed the quiet class before putting her attention back on her two new students. "Alright boy these are you new classmates and I´m your Homeroom Teacher, Susanna Littlefield. Now boys introduce, yourself to the class."

"My name is Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." The green haired boy now identified as Harry politely said.

"The name is Gilgamesh Potter, though you can call me Gil if you wish." The golden haired boy named Gil said, with egotism evident in his voice.

"Yes now that the introductions are over, class if you want you can ask three questions in total to Harry and Gilgamesh, but it´s their choice if they choose to answer it, if that is okay with you boys." The brothers just nodded back in agreement. "Okay great now who wanna go first."

The entire class immediately raised their hand. Susanna looked the class over and chose one of the boys. "Seth you go first."

"Are your hair and eye colour natural?" Asked the boy named Seth.

"Yes, they are." Gil answered straight and to the point.

"Scarlet you go next." Susanna said, choosing one of the girls this time.

"Are you two from the same family since you share surname?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes I and Harry are brothers and the oldest by one year and thirty days." Gil answered back.

"Okay the last one, Adam you go." Susanna said electing the last one.

"Are you vampires." Adam asked. The class began laughing at that.

"No we aren't, we are Demi-gods." This time it was Harry that answered the question. The class laughed a little bit harder than before

"Alright, those were the questions." Susanna said, making the class stop laughing. "Now boys your desks are down at the back, next to Hermione Granger, she´s the one with the brown hair and I trust that you have your books and equipment in order."

Both brothers just nodded yes and moved down to the back of the class and sat at their assigned desks.

Though as Gil sat down, he felt an unusual amount of **Prana** coming from the body of the bushy haired girl whose name was Hermione. _So she´s a Witch_. Thought Gil, as he took a look at girl´s aura. _And she has a Sacred Gear Interesting. _As he saw her aura had the tint of Chuck's aura that Sacred Gear user seemed to possess.

"Now class let us begin, for the first two periods we have English. Now open your English books at page five." Susanna said, to the class.

Xxx

Alright this was good chapter I think. A bit clumsy in the beginning, but now we have booth Rias and Hermione in the story and she has a Sacred Gear, which i can tell has something to do with books. And for Rias I can say that she going to be more powerful here than in the beginning of cannon DxD. Also Gandr for Harry, Oh and if you confused of how Gil knows the spell, he just learned it when Kirei tutored Rin in Magecraft. For since he had nothing better to do, he decided to learn it for shits and giggles. And if you are confused with Harrys level in structural analysis. He can tell what something is made out of. So if you gave Harry ball made out of different materials he would be able to tell what the individual materials were. 


	10. First Day of School

Harry looked over the school playground, watching the other kids from the other classes playing with each other. This was the second recces period and so far Harry liked the school. The Homeroom teacher was a nice lady and had a grandmother like nature you couldn't help but like and the others in his class had treated him and his brother nicely and so far, he liked it.

Harry continued to look over the playground and spotted on the far side of it, a girl sitting on one of the benches, reading a book. Harry recognized her as Hermione from his class due to her bushy hair. Harry also took note that she was sitting alone, and none of the others were near her. _Well Chuck did say that I should make some friends._ Harry thought. As he moved from his sitting position and headed towards his classmate, as silently as a cat.

It didn't take very long before Harry was at Hermione´s side. The girl was too absorbed into her book and hadn't seen him approach her. Harry sat himself right next to the girl. He heard her sigh and a few seconds later, he opened his mouth.

"So what are you reading?" He asked, and the girl let out a small squeal.

Xxx

Hermione was in deep thought as read through her book. Its title was Gods and Demi-gods Truths from Myths. Hermione had found it in the library during the first recces period, the reason she had been looking for this kind of book, was because of the two new brothers who had joined her class earlier that day. Then the younger of the brothers, who hair looked like ice cream and girl like. Said that they were Demi-gods, the class had just laughed at them. Except Hermione she hadn't laughed at them, she had actually gotten curious and wanted to know if they were speaking the truth so she hit the school library. She had looked around for about fifteen minutes and hadn't found anything that could tell her facts; she had only found story books. She had almost given up, but before she left, she heard something fall down behind her and hit the floor. She had turned around and saw the book she was now holding in her hands on the floor. She had taken one look at the title and she knew this was what she needed. So she took it to the Librarian to rent but, there she learnt that the book wasn't a part of their system and shouldn't even be in the school library. So the Librarian had given it to Hermione to keep since where was no name on it to indicate the owner. After returning from the school library, she immediately began reading the book, but she didn't get very long, before the bell rang and class began, though she had learned who had written the book. A guy by the name of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, it sounded German and saying it in her head, she felt like she should blame him for all her problems.

And here she was now during the second recces period, sitting outside reading her newest book. She had gotten more information on Demi-gods. That most of them had red eyes and a few had a single one like Herakles had, a detailed picture of picture of the Greek hero was in the book. The book also had other information about other Demi-gods. Like Achilles, Cú Chulainn, Gilgamesh and gods of different pantheons and their powers. The others things she had found out about was that they had superhuman abilities and most where very pretty and or handsome, which definitely fit the two brothers.

Hermione sighed as she was about to turn to the next page.

"So what are you reading?" A voice from her right side said.

Hermione let out a little squeal, at the sudden appearance of the voice and jumped a little into the air. When she landed back down, she turned to the right and saw the person who had scared her. And to her surprise it was, the younger of the new kids.

"N-nothing," she said, and quickly packed her book away not wanting the boy to see. "And please don´t scare people like that. Harry. Right," She chastised, the feminine looking boy, while seeing if she got his name right.

"Yeah that's right." Harry said, in a voice most people would say contained too much 'Happy'. "Soo, do you wanna be friends?" He asked, with a big smile on his face. Which Hermione could easily see, do to it being right in her face.

"Wha?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. Due to sheer forward and bluntness of the boy´s question.

"Do you wanna be friends?" The androgynous boy asked, again.

Hermione quickly recomposed herself, before answering.

Xxx

Gil sighed, as he walked around the schoolyard. He had just taken a walk around the school grounds, to become more with the place and to prevent bullying. Which was an act of cowardice, he had come to despise, due to the actions of his now very dead cousin.

_The fate of Dursleys_. Now there was a thought, which brought very much glee and happiness to Gil´s mind. He had been oh so delighted, to read their, oh so 'tragic' death in the paper. It had said that their death had been extremely painful and utter agony. Gil almost wished, he had been there to hear the screams of their last minutes. It was a wishful thought. That brought a small, albeit a disturbing smile to his face.

_But, I need to find Harry now he´s probably lonely and bored._ Gil thought, as he made his way to there he could sense his brother´s presence. _Or perhaps not,_ He thought. As he took in the scene before him, Harry was currently talking with the Sacred Gear holding Witch. At that sight Gil immediately turned around and walked away, as to not interrupt the budding friendship between the two children. _Let´s see there this go. _

Xxx

_Rrriiinngg!_

Rang the school bell that signified the end of the day. Children rushed out of the classrooms hurrying to get home. By either pick up or walking home. Gil and Harry was part of the latter, since their home wasn't that far away. Harry said goodbye to Hermione for the day, since she had to walk the opposite way. He quickly joined back up with his brother and they walked on home.

"So Harry," Gil said. "I see you got a new friend."

"Yeah I did." Harry answered with a smile. "Her name is Hermione and she likes reading, like I do. Though I think I over did it a little." The last part was muttered with a small pout on his lips that was adorable.

"The Witch with the **Sacred** **Gear**?" Gil asked with fake ignorance. Due to having seen them talking before.

"Yep." Harry said. Only to stop as his brothers words caught on to him. "Wait she´s a Witch and she has a** Sacred Gear**." He almost yelled.

"Yes she is and she has. I sensed some amount of **Prana **coming from and I checked her aura and noticed Chuck´s in there."

"Oh okay," Harry said. "I need to learn that soon."

"That you do and some more." Gil said.

So the two brothers continued their walk home, talking about the day.

Xxx

A/N:

Sorry guys for being so latte with this chapter and for being so short but I haven't really been feeling my writing mojo and work have taken up a lot of my time so bear with me. But I promise the next chapter will be much longer will be released before February is over. And for wanting for sword of young justice that's on hiatus until further notice because there are other stories I rather write along with this since it's my main story.


	11. Things Hidden

_September 8th 2007_

Gil was humming a tune as he was, sorting through the things they gotten from the vaults in Gringotts. Harry had helped him sorting some of the stuff early but, had left to do something with Rias. Right now he sorting the trunk with their mother's things. He sighed as he felt the familiar stab of pain in his heart then, he thought about mom and that night of his colossal fuck up.

Gil buried the pain and continued to look through the trunk. He had found many of Lily´s school books and things she had made during her time at Hogwarts. It was a minute later, Gil found the most interesting item in the trunk, an envelope addressed to him from Lily.

With a steady hand Gil opened the envelope and what was inside it confused him.

The first thing was a digital device of some sort. It was simple in design, it was blue, had three buttons two on the right and one on the left. An antenna sticking up at the top and a screen in the center. But what intrigued Gil, the most was, the letters around the screen and it was a language he didn't recognize. _What is this_. Gil thought, as he tried to get it to work by pushing the buttons on it but, the screen remained blank.

The second thing in the envelope was two photographs. Gil easily recognized the person in the first picture. A girl in a dress with red hair and green. Lily Potter at a much younger age. But draped around her shoulders was a being Gil did not expect to see. An Angel with blond hair, cyan blue eyes and 12 stark white wings. The Angel was clad in a white toga and had blue tattoos up across its body.

The second picture was quite similar to the first one. But this time Lily and the Angel was joined by four other children three boys and one girl. There were also four other creatures with the children standing right beside them. The first creature looked like a giant candle with a face on it. The second one was three gears stuck together also with a face on it. The third creature looked like a bipedal wolf with a unicorn horn. The final one was a giant spider bee hybrid.

_Mom_. Gil thought, _what is this? What have you been involved in?_ He put down the photographs and took out the final thing from the envelope, a written letter.

_Dear Gilgamesh my son. _

_If you are reading this booth me and James are dead. And I hope that booth you and Harry are okay. There are many things I want explain but can't. You're probably have many questions in regard to the pictures and the device you saw. I want answer those but I can´t not like this, I wanted to do it in person. But if you ever meet a man named Gennai, he will answer any questions you have. Gil you also need to know that Harry carries a heavy burden inside of him and I need you to help him carry it._

_Love Lily Potter Neé Evans._

Gil didn't know what to think, as he read the letter. His thoughts were going 100Km/h trying to understand what he just read. Gil quickly returned the items to the envelope and put it inside the gate. He needed know what was going to happen, to know what was going to happen to Harry.

Taking a deep breath, he began focusing, to release the restraints on possible his greatest **Noble Phantasm. Sha Nagba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star.** He took another breath and he saw.

_A Sheath._

_A New Friend._

_A Trip. _

_Japan._

_Summer Camp._

_The Sky Opening._

He saw further and it all cracked.

_Darkness_

_Hazard of Hatred_

_Yggdrasil_

_Elemental Warriors_

_Angels_

_Sin of Pride_

_Vampire_

_Masters of the Dark_

_Firewall_

_Virus_

_Emperor_

_Towers_

_Sin of Greed_

_Sin of Ultimate Wrath_

He saw something further something outside of everything.

_Oh what is this now now isn__'__t this cheating now go back to there you came and forget what you saw_

The vision was caught short and found he himself back in his body. _What was that, what did I see, why can´t I remember._ Gil thought as he saw darkness creep up his vision and felt himself lose his consciousness. He was sure he heard Harry yelling his name as he collapsed.

Xxx

Gil awoke groggily from his sleep as he tried to rise from the bed he was two things happened. One a splitting pain raced through his head and two a blur small blur slammed into him crying out Nii-san.

Gil quickly wrapped an arm around his sobbing brother. "I'm okay Harry." Gil muttered.

Harry raised his head to meet Gil´s, his eyes were filled with tears. "Ah you sure. You were convulsing and bleeding out of your nose."

Gil scowled a little bit at that. "Yeah, but I'm fine. Really, now can you get Chuck for me, ok." Harry just nodded I acknowledgement, he whipped his tears and left out the door. A minute later Chuck came walking through it.

"So can you tell me what happened?" The fossil asked.

"Yeah sure, I discovered some shocking things and I tried to see the future. It worked normally. But something happened it all started becoming weird and then, and then. Shit I can't remember." Gil answered back. Chuck´s face going through different expressions a Gil told him what happened, finally setting on concerned.

"I see, that is troubling. I'm guessing that you saw something you shouldn't and something erased your memories of seeing it." Chuck said, his voiced laced with a tint of fear. That Gil could easily discern.

Gil just sagged a little at that. "I thought so to. Now I'm going back to sleep, for I have a splitting headache." Chuck just chuckled a bit and left through the door and closing it behind him. Gil sighed and let himself fall back to sleep.

Xxx

_December 24__th__ 2007_

Too say that Rias Gremory was happy would be an understatement, she was even more than the time since she joined Harry and Gil in School. Her face was plastered with a big smile, as she celebrated her very first Christmas with her entire family. Her parents did not celebrate it, do to it being about Jesus and all that, but Harry and Gil had invited them so of course they came. And she was enjoying every single minute of it, from food to the décor and of course what they were doing right now opening presents. She had gotten many cool things from booth Harry and Gil. And right now she was over by the Christmas tree to pick up a present for one of the others. She saw a rectangular present wrapped in blue paper. She couldn´t remember anyone bringing that. She picked it up to see who should have it, it was addressed to Harry, but there wasn't any indication who it was from.

"This one is to Harry but, it doesn't say who it's from." She said, as she walked over to Harry and gave it to him.

Everybody's eyes were immediately on it.

"This isn't one of ours," dad said.

"And neither is it one of ours, so how did it get here." She heard Chuck saying.

"Well only one way to find out." Harry said, as he quickly removed the paper wrappings. Then it came of it shoved a sleek looking metal box. Harry flicked open the locks on the box´s front and opened it. Inside it Rias saw the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes upon, it was a sheath. A beautiful golden sheath and on it laid a piece of paper.

All eyes were now even wider as they laid their sight upon the magnificent sheath.

"That's, that's **Avalon**," She heard Gil whisper. Harry lifted the paper of **Avalon** and began reading from it.

"Merry Christmas, Harry figure you might need this, Love Zelretch."

Xxx

_March 8__th__ 2008_

Gabriel was walking down the street to her destination. Her father had called for her, to help him with something, she didn't know what it was. But she was a good daughter, so of course she answered his call for help. But she kinda whished that it wasn't in England she hated the weather there I was all wet and humid especially in the spring. Then father had called for her, she had to wait a few days as to give a good excuse to Michael to leave Heaven. As she was the only angel who still knew that dad was alive. Because she was his messenger and he was her power.

She was now at her destination, she looked at the large house in front of her and in front of it stood her father, God in his current form. _I still liked the big bearded one the best._ She thought as she greeted father. "Hello father."

"Hello Gabriel, I'm glad that you could come." He said, as he walked over to her and gave her a hug, she returned it.

"Me to father, now what is it you need me for. And why are you in England last I checked you were in America." Gabriel asked, her voice sounding like a high note.

"Come inside and I ex-"

_Boom!_

"What was that?" Gabriel asked, now concerned about the explosions now happening behind the house.

"I can explain that to, now come inside."

Xxx

Gabriel was staring at the two boys who were sparring with each other. Her father had already explained the situation to her but, seeing was believing. To see Gilgamesh alive again was certainly a surprise, the last time she had, was then father had pretended to be Ea to gain information about the new gods that had appeared on earth. Now the other boy was also interesting, he was the one father had asked her to train. Harry was the boy´s name, father had also said to use **Soul Sight** on him. Saying that what she would see, would definitely interest her. She headed her father´s request and opened her eyes and took a look at Harry.

And what she saw, what she saw was, was. How, how could something like that exist. The boy should have died already his own existence should have torn itself apparat, but it wasn't. What she saw was a very staple soul, then it shouldn't have been. The very natures it consisted of should have conflicted and caused the boy a very painful death. But that wasn't even the worst no, the worst was the other two soul's inside the boy's own.

She easily recognized the first one. Ddraig, oh how she hated that dragon and his counterpart as they were part of the reason her father was so weak right now. They had stolen concepts from father but, they had been duly punished for that by him. Oh father could have easily taken the concepts of **Domination **and **Supremacy **back, but instead he gave them a far more fitting punishment. Ripping out their souls and planting them into **Sacred Gears **to now help the humans they hated and still very much do.

The second did not know at all, she could see that it was draconic in form but nothing else about it rang a bell. So tried so deeper into it to gain more insight, to divine its nature. And she saw it, she saw.

_**HatehatehatehateitwashatehatreditselfitwastheendthendofallsmallpartofthegreaterholefiteoftheinfitegreatersealedawayholeinseallessereascapedthroughpridefulangellesserfoundhostasleepbothefiniteandinfitasleepitwouldawakanitwashatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehateHATE**_

She pulled back and closed her soul´s eyes. she panting, why was she panting, sweating to. She heard steps behind, her body froze up she was still shocked, still scared but, she was safe now. Her father was with her now.

"So are you interested now?" He asked, his voice full with mirth.

She just nodded.

Xxx

A/N: I'm back bitches. Said in Abridged Vegeta voice.


End file.
